TRAPPING ON PAST
by Nana Lee Jeno
Summary: Mark terjebak dengan cinta masa kecilnya dan bertemu dengan gadis tersebut saat sudah dewasa namun ia tampak berbeda. Dan lebih sialnya ia tak tahu siapa cinta masa kecilnya. Jung Jeno dan Jung Renjun, dua gadis kembar yang mengingatkan ia akan masa lalunya namun di masa yang berbeda. Siapakah cinta masa kecil Mark sebenarnya? Chap Up 5! MarkNo or MarkRen?
1. Prolog

**TRAPPING ON PAST  
**

 **SUMMARY:**

Mark terjebak dengan cinta masa kecilnya dan bertemu dengan gadis tersebut saat sudah dewasa namun ia tampak berbeda

Dan lebih sialnya ia tak tahu siapa cinta masa kecilnya

Jung Jeno dan Jung Renjun, dua gadis kembar yang mengingatkan ia akan masa lalunya namun di masa yang berbeda.

Siapakah cinta masa kecil Mark sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

" _Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Minhyung oppa saja? Aku kesulitan jika harus memanggilmu Mark oppa"_

"Namamu memang Lee Minhyung 'kan? Mengapa aku harus repot-repot memanggilmu Mark? Menyusahkan saja"

" _Aku akan selalu kemari jika Appa dan Eomma memarahiku karena nilai matematika dan Bahasa Inggrisku jelek karena tempat ini satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa menangis sepuasku"_

"Aku selalu kemari saat masih kecil ketika orangtuaku memarahiku. Tempat ini sungguh menenangkan, dan aku akan menagis hingga aku merasa puas"

" _Aku sangat menyukai coklat. Karena coklat menyenangkan"_

"Dari kecil aku membenci coklat. Apa enaknya memakan makanan anak manja seperti itu? Yang ada mereka hanya akan membuat gigiku sakit"

" _Apa urusanmu? Jangan berani mencampuri urusan kami. Kau hanya orang asing 'kan?"_

"Memangnya kau punya masalah dengan itu? Itu urusannya, mengapa kau harus repot mengurusi saudara kembarku?"

"Berhentilah pura-pura menjadi diriku dimasa lalu jika kau hanya ingin menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang kau terima dari Appa dan Eomma dan mencoba menghinaku dengan segala tingkah memuakkanmu itu"

"Kita ini kembar, tapi mengapa Appa dan Eomma selalu membedakanku denganmu? Hanya karena aku seorang kakak, mereka memperlakukanku bagaikan robot sedangakan mereka memberimu kebebasan. Apakah itu tak cukup bagimu? Aku memang tinggal dengan mereka tapi aku yakin kau lebih bahagia dariku. Karena mereka tak peduli padaku sama sekali"

"Sebelumnya, maaf jika aku egois. Tapi aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku denganmu"

"Tidak masalah. Aku tahu orang yang selama ini kau cari bukanlah aku, Tapi adik kembarku"

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno as Jung Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun as Jung Renjun**

 **And others**

 **MarkNo and MarkRen**

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai hai~~~ I'm back... ^0^

Any someone miss me? #gaada T.T

Maafkan aku yang sudah lama tak muncul dan malah bikin prolog gaje seperti ini..

Soalnya ga ada waktu buat bikin FF gara-gara kerjanya lembur mulu kejar target.. #curcol

Lagi kesemsem sama momentnya mereka bertiga, jadi muncullah FF gila ini..

Ada yang minat buat dilanjut?

Atau mending dihapus aja?

 **NEXT OR DELET?**

Review juseyo~~


	2. Chapter 1: Who You?

**TRAPPING ON PAST**

 **SUMMARY:**

Mark yang terjebak dengan cinta masa kecilnnya bertemu dengan gadis tersebut saat sudah dewasa namun ia tampak berbeda

Dan lebih sialnya ia tak tahu siapa cinta masa kecilnya

Jung Jeno dan Jung Renjun, dua gadis kembar yang mengingatkan ia akan masa lalunya namun di masa yang berbeda

Siapakah cinta masa kecil Mark sebenarnya?

 **CAST:**

Mark Lee

Lee Jeno as Jung Jeno

Huang Renjun as Jung Renjun

And other

 **WARNING:**

Cerita, judul dan summary tidak sinkron

Mengandung unsur GS

Alur pasaran dan cerita membosankan

Italic menandakan FlashBack

MarkNo or MarkRen?

Hope You Guys Like It!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Who You?  
**

" _Hey, kau menangis lagi?" tanya Mark_

" _Hiks, aku dimarahi lagi oleh Appa dan Eomma hiks" ujar gadis itu_

" _Sudahlah, jangan menangis terus. Nanti kau tidak cantik lagi" gurau Mark berusaha menghibur_

" _Kau menyebalkan, Minhyung Oppa" kesal gadis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya_

" _Aku lupa namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Mark_

" _Aish, oppa selalu saja melupakan namaku" rajuk gadis itu "Namaku.."_

KRIIING!

Mark terlonjak dari kasurnya tatkala jam waker dimejanya berdering. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Mimpi yang sama setiap harinya sejak ia masuk Senior High School. Gadis cinta masa kecilnya. Mengapa ia muncul dimimpinya akhir-akhir ini? Dan parahnya, ia lupa nama gadis itu.

"Siapakah kau sebenarnya, gadis kecil masa laluku?" gumam Mark

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Mark malas ke sekolah hari ini, karena hari ini hasil ujian tengah semesternya seminggu yang lalu akan dibagikan seluruhnya. Karena Mark yakin,wali kelasnya itu akan mengomelinya tanpa ampun.

"Lee Minhyung.." panggil sang wali kelas

Mark berjalan malas ke arah wali kelasnya dan berdiri dihadapan sang guru.

"Inikah hasil ujian dari pangeran sekolah? Aku tak percaya bagaimana sekolah ini menyebutmu pangeran. Lihat! Bahkan dibidang mata pelajaran yang kau andalkanpun nilaimu hanya rata-rata. Kau ini belajar atau tidak, Lee Minhyung?" bentak Choi songsaengnim

"Mianhamnida, Choi ssaem. Aku janji ujian semester kelak akan lebih baik" ujar Mark malas

"Teruslah berjanji seperti itu hingga pohon sakura berbuah. Sudahlah, kembali ke tempatmu" sindir Choi songsaengnim jengah

Mark kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tampang dua kali lebih malas dari sebelumnya.

"Pangeran sekolah yang malang" cibir Haechan

"Diam kau!" sinis Mark dan memukul kepala Haechan

"Makanya, Mark. Berhentilah memikirkan gadis kecilmu itu" tambah Jaemin

"Cerewet!" kini Mark berganti memukul kepala Jaemin

Haechan dan Jaemin hanya tertawa dan saling berhigh-five. Jika saja mereka –Haechan dan Jaemin- bukan adik sepupu dan sahabatnya, Mark akan mencekik dua gadis itu.

"Untuk mengantisipasi nilai anak-anak yang kurang baik di ujian semester nanti, aku memutuskan untuk membuat kelompok belajar. Satu kelompok dua anak, dan kalian bebas mau berkelompok dengan siapa. Tapi Lee Minhyung, kau kutentukan untuk satu kelompok dengan Jung Jeno. Semua mengerti?" ujar Choi songsaengnim

"Ssaem, mengapa aku saja yang ditentukan?" protes Mark

"Kau tidak sadar dengan nilaimu itu? Harusnya kau bersyukur bisa satu kelompok dengan Jung Jeno si bintang sekolah. Dan kuharap kau tak merepotkan Jeno" cibir Choi songsaengnim dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas

"Aish, dasar guru setan!" umpat Mark

"Kurasa Choi ssaem benar. Kau harusnya bersyukur bisa satu kelompok dengan Jeno" bela Jaemin

"Siapa itu Jeno?" tanya Mark

"Aish, Mark pabbo. Bahkan kau dengan teman sekelas selama 2 tahun berjalan 3 tahunpun tak tahu. Payah!" sindir Haechan dan memukul kepala belakang Mark

"Sakit, pabbo!" adu Mark dan akan membalas Haechan sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi

"Kau Lee Minhyung 'kan?" tanya suara itu

"Hey, panggil saja Mark. Jangan memanggilku dengan nama tidak keren itu" jawab Mark percaya diri

"Namamu memang Lee Minhyung 'kan? Untuk apa aku harus repot-repot memanggilmu Mark? Menyusahkan saja!" ujar Jeno cuek

Mark tertegun sejenak. Perkataan Jeno mengingatkan ia akan gadis itu lagi.

" _Nama oppa siapa?"_

" _Namaku Mark"_

" _Nugu?"_

" _Mark"_

" _Ya! Oppa sengaja membuat nama yang sulit agar aku susah mengingatnya 'kan? Oppa menyusahkan saja!"_

" _Itu nama Inggris oppa. Nama Korea oppa Lee Minhyung"_

" _Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Minhyung oppa saja? Aku kesulitan jika memanggil Mark oppa"_

Mark terdiam sambil memandang gadis didepannya ini.

"Lagi pula apa kerennya nama Mark? Nama yang norak" cibir Jeno "Dan ya, seperti kata Choi _ssae_ m. Jangan merepotkan diriku dan jangan membuang waktu berhargaku, Arraseo?" lanjutnya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin

"Cih, sombong sekali dia itu" gerutu Haechan

"Mark, kau baru saja dihina oleh seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya" ujar Jaemin

Bukannya merespon, Mark malah melamun tak jelas.

"Ya, Mark! Kau dengar kami tidak, hah?" bentak Jaemin dan memukul kepala Mark

"Aish! Ya ya, aku dengar. Kalian berisik sekali" kesal Mark

"Mark, berhentilah memikirkan gadis itu. Jika kau dan dia berjodoh, kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi" tutur Jaemin

Jujur saja, sejak Mark memimpikan gadis itu. Ia jadi sering bahkan hampir setiap hari melamun dan memikirkan siapa gadis itu. Mark merasa gadis itu ada disekitarnya saat ini. Namun, siapa?

"Ayo, kita ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar" ajak Haechan sambil menarik tangan Mark dan Jaemin

Suasana kantin cukup sepi, mengingat sebenarnya jam istirahat masih 5 menit lagi. Namun karena jam pelajaran yang kosong, Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin memilih kemari lebih dulu.

"Mark, bukankah itu Jeno?" tanya Jaemin

Mark menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis berkuncir kuda yang ditunjuk Jaemin.

"Memang ada apa? Bukan urusanku 'kan gadis itu disini" acuh Mark

"Kau memang orang terbodoh yang pernah ada, Mark"cibir Haechan

"Apa katamu?" tanya Mark tak terima

"Iya, Mark. Kau bodoh. Harusnya hampiri dia dan atur jadwal kelompok belajar kalian" saran Jaemin

"Harus aku yang menghampiri dia dahulu?" tanya Mark sangsi

Ya, Mark dan segala gengsi tingginya karena ia pangeran sekolah. Yang benar saja jika ia yang menghampiri Jeno terlebih dahulu.

"Kau yang membutuhkan dia, pabbo. Cepat sana!" perintah Haechan sambil mendorong tubuh Mark

Mark dengan tampang malasnya berjalan ke meja Jeno yang tengah memainkan ponselnya dengan headset yang terpasang.

"EKHEM!" dehem Mark mencoba menarik perhatian Jeno

Jeno mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak padanya, lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Mark

Tidak ada respon. Mark menarik nafasnya berusaha menahan emosinya dan duduk dihadapan Jeno.

"Tentang kelompok belajar, apakah kau punya waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakannya? Maksudku, bagaimana jika kita mengatur waktunya bersama-sama? Kita bisa menyesuaikannya dengan jadwal kita masing-masing. Bagimana?" ujar Mark mencoba menarik perhatian Jeno

Namun sayang, gadis itu terus mengacuhkannya.

"Ya, Jung Jeno. Bagaimana?" tanya Mark namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tak ada Respon

"Terserah kau saja, aku sudah memberi tahumu" kesal Mark dan beranjak pergi

"Setiap hari Minggu, jam 10 di taman dekat pusat kota" ujar Jeno namun tetap memainkan ponselnya

"Apa? Apa tidak ada hari lain selain itu? Aku ada jadwal berlatih basket" saran Mark

"Jika kau tidak mau, yasudah. Aku akan bilang pada Choi ssaem jika kau keberatan berkelompok denganku" acuh Jeno dan beranjak pergi juga

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan bilang pada Park songsaengnim untuk mengundur jadwal latihannya" ujar Mark berusaha mengalah

"Baguslah" tukas Jeno dan meninggalkan Mark

"Aish, gadis itu! Jika saja aku tak sayang pada nilaiku sudah kucekik dia" gerutu Mark

.

.

.

.

.

Dihari Minggu pagi yang cerah ini, untuk pertama kalinya Mark memiliki aktifitas lebih pagi. Biasanya ia baru memiliki aktifitas di jam 12 siang, itupun kadang ia mengulurnya menjadi jam 2 siang. Mark mempercepat laju motornya menuju taman dekat pusat kota sesuai janjinya dengan Jeno. Karena ia yakin, gadis itu akan menceramahinya karena ia terlambat 10 menit dari janjinya.

Mark memarkirkan motornya dan tak lupa mengunci stir lalu mulai berjalan ke tempat yang diberitahu Jeno padanya melalui chat. Ia heran, sejak kapan gadis itu tahu akun SNSnya? Dasar gadis aneh! Ia tampak membenci Mark namun ia memiliki akunnya. Untung dia cantik, tapi sayang menyebalkan –batin Mark.

Dapat Mark lihat gadis itu tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Sejenak, Mark kembali teringat akan gadis kecilnya. Mereka akan bertemu disini. Di taman ini dan di bawah pohon itu.

" _Oppa, kau darimana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi"_

" _Mianhae, tadi aku ada latihan basket bersama teman-teman"_

" _Kau lebih mementingkan mereka daripada aku,huh?"_

Bayangan itu, bayangan dimana gadis kecilnya merajuk setiap ia terlambat kemari. Ia tersenyum simpul mengingat betapa menggemaskannya gadis itu.

"Ya! Minhyung bodoh, cepat kemari!"

Dan teriakan Jeno menghancurkan semua kenangan indah miliknya. Mark mendengus sebentar dan menghampiri Jeno.

"Kau terlambat 12 menit dan sudah membuang waktu berhargaku, pabbo!" sindir Jeno

"Aish, mianhae. Tadi aku harus ke rumah Park ssaem dulu untuk mengatur jadwal latihan ulang" ujar Mark dan duduk disamping Jeno

"Cih, alasan!" cibir Jeno

Mark membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Aku sangat lemah dibidang ini. Aku ingin memulainya dari mata pelajaran ini" ujar Mark sambil mengeluarkan buku bimbingan Fisikanya

"Yasudah, cepat mana materi yang tak kau kuasai?" tanya Jeno

Mark membuka materi tentang gaya. Jeno mulai menerangkan apa itu pengertian gaya dan beberapa rumus.

"Jadi, saat kau menemukan soal seperti ini gunakan rumus yang ini. Jangan terjebak dengan soal. Kau memang bisa menggunakan rumus yang ini namun hasilmu akan salah. Kata kuncinya adalah ini, kau paham?" ujar Jeno sambil melingkari beberapa kata dan rumus dibuku Mark

"Err.. Ya, aku paham" ragu Mark

"Kau paham tidak?" bentak Jeno

"Ck, ne ne. Nanti akan kupelajari lagi dirumah" keluh Mark

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, coba kerjakan latihan ini" tunjuk Jeno pada soal latihan dibuku Mark

Mark berusaha mengerjakan soal tersebut. Sebenarnya konsentrasinya terpecah tadi karena penampilan Jeno. Ia tampak berbeda. Rambut hitamnya yang tergerai indah membuatnya tampak cantik, secantik gadis kecilnya. Dan karena itulah ia jadi gagal memahami penjelasan Jeno.

Proses belajar kelompok mereka dipenuhi dengan omelan dan kekesalan Jeno dan kesabaran Mark dalam menghadapi gadis dingin tersebut.

"Aish, Lee Minhyung! Apa kau benar-benar bodoh hah? Soal semudah ini saja kau tak bisa?" omel Jeno

"Iya iya, maaf. Ini baru permulaan 'kan?" bela Mark

"Sudah kubilang, pakailah rumus yang ini saat kau menemukan soal yang ini. Mengapa kau tak paham juga?" bentak Jeno

"Maaf maaf, aku lupa" ujar Mark

"Lee Minhyung! Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Dan berbagai omelan lain keluar dari mulut Jeno ketika Mark salah dalam mengerjakan soal latihannya.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan beberapa soal dan akhirnya Mark berhasil mengerjakannya dengan benar meski itu hanya 1 soal dan itupun hasilnya kurang tepat, setidaknya Mark lega Jeno tak mengomelinya. Ternyata, meski gadis itu dingin, namun setidaknya dia mau berbaik hati berbagi ilmu dan mengajarinya. Ia juga sebenarnya anak yang baik.

"Jeno, apa kau sering kemari?" tanya Mark membuka percakapan

"Ya, saat aku masih kecil aku hampir kemari setiap hari" jawab Jeno

"Setiap hari?" tanya Mark penasaran

Seketika bayangan gadis kecilnya muncul kembali.

" _Apa kau sering kemari?"_

" _Aku akan selalu kemari jika Appa dan Eomma memarahiku karena nilai Matematika dan Bahasa Inggrisku jelek karena tempat ini satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa menangis sepuasku"_

"Ya, aku kemari setiap hari. Aku selalu kemari saat masih kecil ketika orangtuaku memarahiku. Tempat ini sungguh menenangkan, dan aku akan menangis hingga aku merasa puas" ujar Jeno sambil tersenyum

Mark tertegun sejenak. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang sama namun tampak berbeda. Entah apa yang membuat mereka berbeda, Mark tak tahu.

"Kau kemari dan menangis? Karena apa?" tanya Mark penasaran

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula wajar 'kan anak kecil menangis jika orangtuanya memarahinya" sinis Jeno

Mark mendengus sebal ketika Jeno kembali pada mode menyebalkannya.

"Apa saat kau menangis, ada seorang anak yang kemari dan menenangkanmu?" tanya Mark lagi

Jeno terdiam sejenak. Mark sungguh ingin tahu, apakah dugaannya benar atau tidak.

"Kurasa tidak" ujar Jeno

-lebih tepatnya aku tak mau mengingatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Oppa,mengapa kau tak kemari beberapa hari lalu?"_

" _Maaf, aku ada ujian jadi tak bisa kemari"_

" _Aku kesepian kau tahu"_

" _Benarkah?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Mark tersenyum._

" _Apa kau masih kesepian sekarang?"_

" _Karena oppa sudah disini,aku tidak kesepian lagi"_

 _Dan gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum kembali._

"Minhyung! Hei, bangunlah" tegur seseorang

Mark hanya menggeliat sebentar namun enggan membuka matanya.

"Ya, Minhyung bodoh! Cepat bangun dan kita pulang!" teriak Jeno sambil menggebrak meja

Seketika Mark mengangkat kepalanya dan terjaga. Mereka baru saja belajar bersama dan Mark tertidur sejenak setelah mengerjakan tugas. Saat ini mereka ada di perpustakaan omong-omong, namun beruntungnya mereka karena perpustakaan tersebut sepi sehingga tak akan ada yang memarahi Jeno karena telah menggebrak meja.

"Apa aku tertidur lama tadi?" tanya Mark

"Kau itu bukan tidur, tapi hibernasi" sindir Jeno

"Kau ini, kalau bicara selalu tajam. Aku hanya tidur 10 menit" cibir Mark

"10 menitmu itu sama dengan 1 jam" sinis Jeno

"Benarkah? Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Mark

"Jam 12 malam dan kau membuatku terlambat pulang 2 jam, bodoh" jawab Jeno

"Maaf maaf, tapi tadi kau sendiri 'kan yang mengajakku belajar bersama?" bela Mark

"Itu karena kita ada tugas dan aku ingin 'membantu' meningkatkan nilai tugasmu" ujar Jeno acuh

"Iya iya _,_ gomapta sudah membantuku. Sekarang, ayo kuantar pulang" tawar Mark

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa naik bus" tolak Jeno

"Ini sudah malam, tidak baik anak gadis sepertimu naik bus sendiri" rayu Mark

"Baiklah, kuanggap ini permintaan maafmu telah membuatku terlambat pulang" ujar Jeno

Selama perjalanan, tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Mark yang benci suasana canggung mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Jeno dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau selalu berangkat dan pulang sendiri?" tanya Mark

"Ya begitulah, wae?" tanya Jeno balik

"Memang orangtuamu tak menyewakan sopir pribadi? Aku tahu kau berasal dari keluarga berada" tanya Mark lagi

"Orangtuaku ada di luar negeri dan aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen" jawab Jeno

"Begitukah? Mengapa kau tak ikut mereka saja?" tanya Mark penasaran

"Aku bukan anak manja yang akan merengek ketika ditinggal. Setidaknya mereka masih ingat denganku dan mengirimiku uang lebih dari cukup. Itu lebih baik daripada tinggal dengan mereka tapi mereka tidak memperhatikanku. Lagipula, aku sudah terlalu nyaman disini dan aku tak mau kehilangan teman-temanku" ujar Jeno

"Memangnya kau punya teman? Bahkan saat di sekolah kau selalu sendirian" ledek Mark

"Kau saja yang memang tidak pernah berbaur dengan yang lain. Aku tidak pernah pilih-pilih dan berteman dengan satu dua anak saja. Setiap hari aku akan bermain dengan anak yang berbeda atau mungkin sendirian disaat aku memang ingin sendiri. Terkadang aku juga akan bermain dengan anak-anak junior high school sebelah gedung sekolah. Tidak sepertimu yang dari awal hanya memiliki Haechan dan Jaemin sebagai temanmu" cibir Jeno

Ya, Mark kira Jeno tak memiliki teman karena gadis itu terkesan sombong dan dingin. Namun ternyata dia anak yang mudah bergaul bahkan dengan juniornya.

"Hey, Jeno. Pengangan yang erat, aku akan mempercepat laju motorku" instruksi Mark

"Tapi jangan terlalu cepat. Awas saja jika kau membuatku jatuh" ancam Jeno

"Makanya pegangan yang erat" cibir Mark

Dan saat Mark mulai melajukan motornya, Jeno memeluk perut Mark dengan erat juga sedikit memekik kaget.

"Ya! Minhyung bodoh, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu cepat" omel Jeno sambil meremas perut Mark

"Argh! Iya iya maaf" ringis Mark

Namun Mark tersenyum saat Jeno menempelkan kepalanya dipunggung lebarnya. Ia jadi teringat kembali akan masa kecilnya.

" _Pegangan yang kuat ya?"_

" _Ya! Oppa, jangan cepat-cepat nanti aku jatuh!"_

" _Tidak jika kau memegang bahu oppa atau memeluk leher oppa. Ayo cepat!"_

 _Gadis itupun memeluk leher Mark dan Mark mulai melajukan sepedanya kencang._

"Ya, Minhyung! Kau melamun?" tegur Jeno

Mark tersentak sebentar dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Jeno.

"Aku bilang turunkan aku di halte depan perempatan saja nanti. Kau dengar tidak?" ujar Jeno

"Ahh, baiklah" jawab Mark

Setelah sampai, Jeno turun dan melepaskan helm yang Mark pinjami.

"Terimakasih dan hati-hati dijalan" ujar Jeno

"Ya, kau juga hati-hati" balas Mark

Mark menunggu Jeno berjalan menuju jalanan kecil disisi halte sebelum beranjak. Mark memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdebar. Debaran yang sama dengan debaran yang ia rasakan 10 tahun yang lalu namun rasanya sedikit berbeda, seperti debaran jatuh cinta? Mungkin. Apakah ia jatuh cinta pada Jeno?

Mark segera menggelengkan kepalanya begitu pemikiran itu muncul. Yang benar saja ia jatuh cinta pada gadis menyebalkan itu –batin Mark.

"Jangan hanya karena ia mengingatkanmu pada gadis kecilmu, kau jatuh cinta padanya, Mark!" gerutu Mark dan mulai melajukan motornya untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

FF berchapter pertama yang aku buat~~

Maafkan jika jelek dan absurd, ini masih percobaan :-P

Ada yang nunggu FF ini?

Review juseyo~~~


	3. Chapter 2: Closer Than

" _Oppa, apa kau percaya pada takdir?"_

" _Memangnya ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

" _Tidak. Hanya saja, jika kita berpisah kemudian kita bertemu lagi ketika dewasa dan menikah. Apa itu bisa disebut takdir?"_

" _Hey, kau itu masih kecil. Mengapa sudah bertanya tentang menikah?" ujar Mark gemas dan mengusak rambut gadis itu_

" _Aish, aku 'kan hanya bertanya" jawab gadis itu sambil cemberut_

" _Jika itu memang terjadi, aku akan berterimakasih pada Tuhan"_

" _Kalau begitu, berjanjilah jika kita dewasa nanti oppa akan menikah denganku"_

 _Mark hanya terkekeh mendengar permintaan lugu gadis kecilnya ini_

Mark terlonjak dari tidurnya begitu jam waker dan terangnya sinar mentari pagi membangunkannya. Mark menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ia menyerah. Menyerah dengan semua mimpi-mimpinya tentang gadis kecil masa lalunya. Karena percuma saja, Mark tak mengingat nama gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa ia mencarinya?

"Jika kau memang ditakdirkan untukku, kita akan segera bertemu gadis kecilku" do'a Mark

.

.

.

.

.

 **TRAPPING ON PAST**

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present!**

 **Hope You Guys Like It!**

 **Chapter 2: Closer Than**

Satu bulan sejak Mark dan Jeno menjadi kelompok belajar, tanpa mereka sadari mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain. Meski sering cekcok dan sifat dingin serta cuek Jeno yang masih melekat, setidaknya mereka akrab. Bahkan Haechan dan Jaemin ikut akrab dengan Jeno. Tak jarang Jeno, Haechan dan Jaemin terlihat menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk ke kantin bersama-sama saat Mark sibuk dengan tim basketnya.

"Hey, Jeno. Kau mau pesan apa?" tawar Haechan

"Terserah kau saja. Kau yang traktir 'kan?" jawab Jeno

"Siapa yang bilang jika aku yang mentraktir?" protes Haechan

"Bukannya kau tadi bilang akan mentraktir kami jika kau berhasil membuat Sanha memperhatikanmu?" goda Jaemin

"Ya! Aish, Nana! Kau ini bicara apa?" bentak Haechan malu

"Sudah sudah, aku pesan tteobboki dan lemon tea saja" ujar Jeno

"Geure, akan kupesankan. Dan kau-" jawab Haechan kemudian menunjuk Jaemin "Jangan bebicara yang tidak-tidak selagi aku pergi" ancam Haechan

Jeno dan Jaemin hanya tertawa kecil begitu Haechan pergi ke counter pemesanan.

"Jeno, apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau itu cantik jika saja kau lebih banyak tersenyum" ujar Jaemin

"Gomawo, tapi aku memang sudah cantik sedari lahir" jawab Jeno narsis

"Serius, Jung Jeno. Cobalah untuk banyak-banyak tersenyum. Kau dan wajah dinginmu itu membuatmu terkesan angkuh" geram Jaemin

"Jika aku banyak-banyak tersenyum, bagaimana jika nanti semua murid namja disini terpesona padaku?" tanya Jeno berpura-pura khawatir

"Terserah kau dan semua sifat narsismu saja" cibir Jaemin

Jeno hanya terkekeh geli. Semenjak mereka dekat, Jaemin dan Haechan jadi tahu sifat asli seorang Jung Jeno. Hangat namun sedikit menyebalkan karena kenarsisannya. Meski begitu, mereka lebih menyukai sifat Jeno yang seperti itu daripada gadis itu bersikap dingin dan acuh. Entah karena alasan apa Jeno bersikap dingin seperti itu, Jaemin tidak tahu. Yang pasti, sebenarnya Jeno gadis yang baik dan berhati hangat.

"Pesanan datang!" seru Haechan dengan membawa 2 nampan

"Hanya 2? Lalu Jaemin?" tanya Jeno heran

"Aku sedang diet" gurau Jaemin

"Tubuh tinggal tulang saja masih diet" sindir Jeno

"Jung Jeno dan ucapan setajam pedangnya kembali" cibir Haechan

"Salahkan temanmu itu. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana tubuhnya sekarang?" protes Jeno

"Serius, Jeno. Jaemin memang sedang diet. Kau tahu, jika berat badannya lebih dari 45 kg ia akan diikutkan kompetisi karate tingkat universitas. Mana sebanding dengan dia?" bela Haechan

"Jinjja? Kau akan kompetisi karate?" tanya Jeno yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jaemin

"Kompetisinya 2 hari lagi. Maka dari itu aku harus menjaga pola makanku agar berat badanku stabil. Sebenarnya ini melelahkan, namun ini adalah kompetisi terakhir karena kita sudah ditingkat 3. Aku ingin membuat kenangan berharga sebelum kita lulus tahun ini" ujar Jaemin

"Kau boleh saja diet, tapi jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Diet tidak harus mengurangi jam makan. Kau bisa berolahraga juga. Ayo, sekarang kau makan juga" omel Jeno dan menyodorkan satu tusuk tteobboki pada Jaemin

"Tidak usah, kau saja yang makan" tolak Jaemin sambil menjauhkan tangan Jeno

"Hanya satu suap saja, ayolah" paksa Jeno

"Jeno benar. Kau jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Nana. Cobalah satu suapan saja" saran Haechan

Jaeminpun menyerah dan menerima suapan dari Jeno.

"Jeno, kau benar-benar cerewet dan menyebalkan seperti ibuku saja" cibir Jaemin

"Gomawo, Jaemin sayang. Anakku yang manis" goda Jeno sambil mencubit pipi Jaemin

Jaemin hanya menggerutu sebagai respon sedangkan Haechan sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memukul meja. Sungguh, Jung Jeno yang terkenal dingin bisa membuat Na Jaemin gadis ceria yang aktif kesal akibat sifat jahilnya merupakan kejadian langkah.

Tanpa disadari ketiganya, kegiatan mereka sebenarnya diamati oleh Mark. Mark berada di kantin pada waktu yang hampir sama dengan mereka. Namun, Mark ingin melihat secara langsung bagaimana interaksi Jeno dengan Haechan dan Jaemin dengan berada di meja lain. Karena selama ini ia hanya mendengar dari dua gadis tersebut bagaimana sifat asli Jeno.

Dan Mark tersenyum lega begitu melihat interaksi ketiganya. Haechan dan Jaemin benar, Jeno memang gadis yang baik, hangat dan easy going. Yah, meski memang Jeno sedikit narsis, menyebalkan dan jahil –juga dingin- tapi Mark sungguh bersyukur dengan kedekatan tiga gadis tersebut.

Entah mengapa, seperti ia merasa senang ketika temanmu bisa menerima kehadiran kekasihmu diantara kalian?

Mark langsung menggelengkan kepalanya begitu pemikiran gila itu muncul. Dan debaran didada sebelah kirinya muncul kembali.

"Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. Jung Jeno, siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumam Mark

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti Minggu-Minggu biasanya, Mark akan belajar bersama Jeno di taman dekat pusat kota. Jeno lega karena ia merasa berhasil membantu Mark dalam meningkatkan nilainya –meski belum seberapa. Setiap selesai belajar, mereka akan bersantai entah membaca novel atau sekedar mendengarkan lagu.

Mark merangkai beberapa bunga dan menjadikannya flower crown. Meski tidak begitu rapi, tapi itu tidak buruk.

"Hey, Jeno. Lihatlah kemari" perintah Mark

Jeno menolehkan kepalanya pada Mark dan mendapati pemuda tampan itu memakaikan flower crown buatannya tadi diatas kepalanya.

"Ta-daa" seru Mark

"Ya! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Minhyung-ah!" protes Jeno dan melepas mahkota tersebut

"Ayolah, Jeno. Kau akan terlihat cantik saat memakainya" goda Mark dan mencoba memakaikan kembali flower crown tersebut

"Meski aku tak memakainya aku akan tetap cantik. Ya, Minhyung! Hajima.." rengek Jeno mencoba menangkis tangan Mark

Mark terkekeh pelan. Jeno yang sedang merajuk benar-benar terlihat imut. Ia jadi merindukan gadis kecilnya, sungguh.

" _Hey, coba lihat kemari"_

" _Ya! Oppa, aish!"_

" _Kau akan cantik jika memakai mahkota ini"_

" _Tapi kau merusak tatanan rambutku"_

" _Tapi kau cantik jika memakai ini"_

" _Aku akan tetap cantik tanpa memakainya"_

"Ya, Minhyung! Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" ujar Jeno sambil mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Mark

"Eh?" seru Mark saat sadar ia melamun

"Ah, syukurlah kau masih baik-baik saja. Kukira kau sudah gila karena sedari tadi tersenyum seperti orang gila" cibir Jeno

"Kau dan mulut tajammu itu sangat berbanding dengan paras manismu" sindir Mark

"Yang penting aku manis. Dan juga cantik" narsis Jeno

Mark mendecih sebal jika Jeno sudah dalam mode awalnya. Anak itu, bagaimana bisa punya dua kepribadian yang bisa berubah setiap saat? Batin Mark.

"Apa kau pernah punya seseorang dimasa lalu yang masih kau ingat?" tanya Mark membuka percakapan

"Terlalu banyak orang yang kuingat dimasa lalu. Teman, guru bahkan musuh. Sebenarnya aku tak punya musuh, hanya saja-" ujar Jeno menggantung

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Mark penasaran

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Jeno balik

"Tidak. Hanya ingin tahu saja. Mungkin saja kau punya seseorang dimasa lalumu yang sangat berkesan dan ingin kau jumpai lagi" jawab Mark

"Tidak ada. Bagiku tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkesan dan ingin kujumpai lagi" ujar Jeno dingin

Entah ini perasaan Mark saja atau memang Jeno seperti tak ingin mengingat dan membahas masa lalunya. Jeno terlihat menutupi sesuatu tentang masa lalunya.

"Ada apa dengan masa lalumu sebenarnya, Jung Jeno?" gumam Mark dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau tahu, jika aku sudah besar nanti aku pasti akan menjadi pemain basket yang hebat"_

" _Apa kerennya menjadi pemain basket? Bagiku menjadi model jauh lebih keren"_

" _Justru menjadi model itu yang tidak keren. Apa enaknya berpose didepan kamera?"_

" _Karena menjadi seorang model, aku akan bisa berkeliling dunia. Aku ingin Appa dan Eomma bangga"_

" _Pemain basket juga bisa berkeliling dunia tahu"_

" _Kalau begitu Oppa jadilah pemain basket dan aku akan jadi model agar kita bisa berkeliling dunia bersama-sama"_

 _Mark hanya terkekeh dan mengusak rambut gadis kecil disampingnya_

"Lee Minghyung!" bentak Choi Songsaengnim

Mark langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja ketika guru killer tersebut memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak sedang mendongeng dan ini bukan hotel gratis! Apa kau paham?" sindir Choi songsaengnim

Mark hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan membungkuk minta maaf. Ia tidak tidur, hanya saja kepalanya terasa berat dan butuh disandarkan. Ia sedang banyak pikiran jika guru killer itu ingin tahu. Gumam Mark dalam hati.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi yang lantas membuat beberapa siswa langsung berhambur keluar. Tak terkecuali Jeno yang sudah diseret oleh Yoojung, Hina dan Saeron. Mereka bukan sahabat Jeno, tapi ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka hampir 3 tahun ini.

Di kelas hanya tertinggal Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin. Dua gadis itupun menghampiri Mark yang tampak kacau.

"Kau tampak tak baik, bung" ujar Haechan

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing" jawab Mark

"Kau tampak banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini" tambah Jaemin

"Akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkan Jeno" gumam Mark

Karena keadaan kelas yang sunyi, tentu saja Haechan dan Jaemin terkejut mendengarnya. Hey, ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka mengetahui Mark memikirkan gadis lain selain gadis kecilnya.

"Kau sehat 'kan, Mark?" seru Haechan dan memegang dahi Mark

Hangat, tapi itu normal.

"Kau pikir aku gila hah?" cibir Mark

"Tapi serius, Mark. Kau memikirkan Jeno?" tanya Jaemin kaget

"Setelah kami sering belajar bersama, aku merasa Jeno banyak memiliki kemiripan dengan gadis kecil dimasa laluku. Tapi mereka tampak berbeda. Gadis kecilku terkesan ceria dan terbuka, sedangkan Jeno terkesan acuh, tertutup dan kaku. Dan lagi, Jeno seperti menutupi sesuatu dariku" jawab Mark

"Atau mungkin Jeno itu kembar?" tebak Haechan asal

Mark dan Jaemin langsung menolehkan kepala mereka pada Haechan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menebak begitu?" tanya Jaemin penasaran

Haechan menggedikkan bahunya, "Aku hanya asal tebak saja. Bisa jadi 'kan gadis kecil yang Mark temui dulu itu kembaran Jeno. Setahuku tidak semua anka kembar memiliki pribadi yang sama" jawab Haechan

"Oh ya, mungkin juga itu terjadi! Aku lupa" seru Jaemin sambil menepuk dahinya

"Kau kenapa, Nana?" tanya Mark sambil menautkan alis bingung

"Aku pernah mendengar dari seorang siswi yang dulu pernah satu sekolah dasar dengan Jeno. Dia pernah bertanya pada Jeno tentang kembarannya" seru Jaemin

Mark tertegun sejenak. Mungkinkah jika memang kembaran Jenolah yang ia cari? Mungkinkah jika Jeno hanya mengingatkan ia pada kembarannya? Batin Mark.

"Tapi Nana, apa kau yakin jika yang dimaksud siswi itu Jeno yang ini?" sangsi Haechan

"Tentu saja! Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya saat aku di perpustakaan dan melihat Jeno bersama siswi itu" tegas Jaemin

Mark hanya terdiam berusaha mencerna informasi dari Jaemin. Jika benar, haruskah Mark menanyakan pada Jeno dimana gadis kecilnya alias kembaran Jeno berada sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

"Noona, aku pulang dulu ya!" pamit seorang anak kecil pada Jeno

"Hati-hati, Jisung-ie! Salam untuk appa dan eomma ya" ujar Jeno pada anak bernama Jisung itu dan melambaikan tangannya

Kini ia sendirian di taman sedang menunggu Mark. Mark itu, selalu saja membuatnya menunggu. Apa pemuda itu tidak tahu arti tepat waktu atau disiplin waktu? Gerutu Jeno dalam hati.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat" ujar suara yang ia kenali

Jeno menolehkan kepalanya pada Mark.

"Minta maafpun kau tetap mengulanginya 'kan?" sindir Jeno

"Yang tadi itu adikmu?" tanya Mark mengalihkan topik

"Bukan. Dia anak ibu asuhku saat aku masih kecil" jawab Jeno

"Kau sudah dari kecil ditinggal appa dan eomma kandungmu ke luar negeri?" tanya Mark kaget

"Sudahlah, jangan ingin tahu masalahku. Cepat! Kau ingin belajar apa?" perintah Jeno

Mereka memulai sesi belajar dengan hening. Benar-benar hening tanpa ada yang saling membuat percakapan kecuali Jeno yang menerangkan pada Mark atau Mark yang meminta penjelasan soal pada Jeno.

Meski sesi belajar telah usai, mereka tetap tak memiliki sebuah percakapan. Mark yang benci suasana canggung dan didorong oleh rasa penasaran akan ucapan Jaemin tempo hari mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Hey, Jeno. Kau bilang kau ditinggal oleh orang tuamu ke luar negeri 'kan? Lalu, kau tinggal disini dengan siapa?" tanya Mark

"Dulu aku tinggal bersama Jisung dan orangtuanya. Ketika aku masuk senior high school, aku sadar jika aku harus hidup mandiri dan meminta orangtuaku untuk menyewakan sebuah apartement untuk kutinggali. Orangtuaku sebenarnya tidak setuju, namun aku menjelaskan pada mereka jika aku tak mau merepotkan paman dan bibi Park lebih dari ini. Dan akhirnya mereka memenuhi keinginanku dan menanggung biaya hidupku lagi" jawab Jeno

"Dan di apartement yang sekarang, apa kau tinggal sendiri atau dengan saudara mungkin?" tanya Mark lagi

"Aku tinggal sendiri. Kenapa? Kau itu ingin tahu sekali" cibir Jeno

"Tidak, hanya saja aku heran. Memangnya kau tidak memiliki saudara kandung atau kembaran mungkin?" pancing Mark

Dapat Mark lihat Jeno tampak waspada. Ia seperti takut menjawab pertanyaan Mark kali ini.

"Itu.." ujar Jeno menggantung.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas 3-1 terasa seperti pasar. Padahal bel sudah berbunyi sejak 20 menit yang lalu, namun belum ada guru yang masuk di kelas mereka. Kelas begitu riuh dengan aktifitas para siswi yang sedang bergosip atau para siswa yang entah tengah bermain apa.

Sesaat kemudian tampak wali kelas mereka memasuki ruangan dan kelas hening seketika.

"Anak-anak, harap tenang sebentar. Kalian kedatangan teman baru pindahan dari China hari ini. Silahkan masuk" ujar Jung songsaengnim

Dari arah pintu tampak seorang gadis berambut coklat terang memasuki kelas. Semua siswa di kelas terlihat kaget, terutama Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin. Hampir semua siswa disana langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Jeno.

Jeno yang awalnya sedang menulis sesuatu merasa aneh karena teman-temannya menatap dirinya tak percaya. Karena penasaran, Jeno mencoba melihat kearah depan dan langsung membelalakkan matanya. Tak kalah kaget dari yang lain.

"Nah, Renjun. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Jung songsaengnim

Gadis yang dipanggil Renjun itupun tersenyum lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Annyeong haseyo, joneun Jung Renjun imnida. Aku pindahan dari Jilin, China. Bangapseumnida. Mohon bimbingan dan kerjasama teman-teman semua" ujar Renjun sambil tersenyum manis

"Nah, Renjun. Kau bisa duduk disamping Jeno" ujar jung songsaengnim dan menunjuk pada bangku kosong samping Jeno

Renjun membungkuk sebentar lalu berjalan ke arah meja Jeno dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Karena hari ini Yoon ssaem sedang berhalangan hadir, kalian tolong jangan ribut dan tetap berada dikelas mengerjakan buku latihan. Sekian dan terimakasih" perintah Jung songsaeng dan keluar kelas

Jeno masih tertegun tak percaya. Apa aku sedang mimpi? Batinnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu" seru Renjun senang sambil memeluk Jeno dari samping

Oh tidak! Ini buruk. Gumam Jeno dalam hati.

"Ya! Mengapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak rindu pada saudara kembarmu ini eum?" rajuk Renjun

"MWOYA? SAUDARA KEMBAR?" seru Yoojung, Hina dan Saeron kaget

Mereka bertiga duduk didepan dan samping meja Jeno, sehingga mereka mendengarnya. Renjun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sedangkan Jeno hanya memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin masih menatap tak percaya pada Jeno dan kembarannya –Renjun.

"Sepertinya aku harus sedikit berhati-hati dalam bicara" gumam Haechan sambil memegang bibirnya

Mark terus menatapi wajah Renjun. Senyum itu, senyum yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Apakah itu kau, gadis kecilku?" gumam Mark dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai-hai.. I'm back..

Gimana? Gimana? Masih mau dilanjut?

Yang nanyain dimana mbak Injun berada di chap 1, ini mbak Injunnya muncul..

Karena chap 1 Cuma fokus ke MarkNo, di chap yang lain nanti akan ada fokus ke MarkRen..

Maaf ya kalo chap 1 ga bisa dapet feelnya, itu diketik saat lagi ada problem #curhat

Reviews juseyo~~~


	4. Chapter 3: Twins? Which You?

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan saudaramu?" tanya Mark berusaha memancing Jeno

Jeno terdiam tak berani menjawab.

"Kudengar dari salah seorang siswi sekolah kita jika kau itu kembar. Dimana kembaranmu sekarang?" tuntut Mark

Jeno kaget sejenak. Haruskah ia menjawab jujur? Batin Jeno.

"Saudara kembarku, dia.." jawab Jeno ragu

Mark terus memperhatikan Jeno menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

"Dia.. Dia sudah meninggal" lanjut Jeno

Serasa tersambar petir di siang bolong, Mark mematung sejenak. Benarkah gadis kecilnya sudah meninggal? Lalu, siapakah gadis dalam mimpiya selama ini? Batin Mark.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TRAPPING ON PAST**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **And others**

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present!**

Hope You Guys Like It!

 **Chapter 3: Twins? Which You?**

"Kau tak pernah bercerita jika kau punya saudara kembar, Jeno. Kau bilang kau teman kami?" protes Yoojung

"Benar, apa kau sudah tak menganggap kami temanmu?" tambah Saeron

Jeno hanya memijat pelipisnya merasa pusing dengan ocehan Yoojung dan Saeron.

"Apakah benar Jeno tak pernah bercerita pada kalian?" tanya Renjun

"Bahkan Jeno menyembunyikan fakta jika orangtua kalian berada di luar negeri" jawab Hina

"Kalian, sudahlah. Berhenti bertanya dan membuatku pusing" cibir Jeno

"Itu sih salahmu sendiri, Jeno" balas Saeron

Jeno hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Jika kau masih ingin berteman dengan kami, susul kami ke kantin dan minta maaf" ujar Yoojung kemudian pergi bersama Hina dan Saeron

"Cih, mereka kekanakan sekali" sindir Jeno

"Kau juga kekanakan, Jung" cibir Renjun

"Kau juga Jung, pabbo" ujar Jeno sambil mendorong pelipis Renjun

"Hei, kau berani padaku?" bentak Renjun

Jeno hanya menatap malas pada kembarannya itu.

Begitu Yoojung, Hina dan Saeron pergi. Haechan dan Jaemin ngajak Mark untuk mendekati Jung bersaudara tersebut.

"Hai, kau kembaran Jeno 'kan? Namaku Haechan dan ini temanku, Jaemin dan Mark" sapa Haechan pada Jeno

"Oh, hai Haechan. Senang berkenalan denganmu" balas Renjun ramah sambil menjabat tangan Haechan

"Kau sangat manis, Renjun-ah" puji Jaemin

"Ah, gomapta Jaemin-ah. Kau juga manis" puji Renjun balik sambil menjabat tangan Jaemin

Mark hanya menatap Renjun tak percaya. Benarkah ini saudara kembar Jeno? Benarkah ia masih hidup? Gadis kecilnya masih hidup? Batin Mark.

"Kau benar saudara kembar Jeno 'kan?" tanya Haechan

"Tentu saja. Apa Jeno juga tidak bercerita pada kalian?" tanya Renjun balik

"Bahkan lebih parah dari itu. Jeno bilang jika kembarannya sudah meninggal" jawab Jaemin

"MWOYA?" seru Renjun kaget dan menatap Jeno tak percaya

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memegangi dahinya.

"Ya! Kau ini punya dendam apa padaku hingga mendo'akanku meninggal hah? Saudara macam apa kau ini?" murka Renjun sambil mengguncang badan Jeno

"Ya, aish! Kau berisik, Renren" seru Jeno sambil mencoba melepas tangan Renjun

"Kau membuatku sakit hati tahu!" ujar Renjun sambil memegangi dadanya

"Dasar, berlebihan!" sindir Jeno

"Kau yang memulainya, dasar" cibir Renjun dan mendorong pelipis Jeno

Haechan dan Jaemin hanya menatap heran dua saudara kembar itu. Benarkah mereka saudara? Mengapa mereka lebih terlihat seperti musuh bebuyutan? Batin Haechan dan Jaemin.

Mark masih saja memandangi Renjun. Senyuman dan sifat ramahnya itu, benar-benar mirip dengan gadis kecilnya. Gadis kecilnya tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik dan tetap baik. Bahkan tatanan rambutnyapun tak berubah. Tergerai indah dan lembut. Mark tersenyum akhirnya bisa melihat gadis kecilnya lagi.

"Mark.." panggil seseorang, dan itu adalah Renjun

Mark menatap Renjun tak percaya. Apa ia baru saja dipanggil oleh gadis itu? Batinnya.

"Namamu Mark 'kan? Mengapa kaget begitu saat kupanggil?" tanya Renjun

"A-ahh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang terlalu banyak pikiran" jawab Mark

Mark sedikit merasa aneh dengan nada bicara Renjun saat memanggilnya. Namun ia tak ingat apa yang membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Mianhae, Renjun-ah. Mark memang sedikit aneh. Maaf ya" ujar Haechan

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, mengapa ia daritadi menatapku. Apa ada yang aneh dariku? Ah, atau dia terpesona pada kecantikanku?" tanya Renjun dengan sedikit menggoda diakhir

"Cih, dasar narsis" decih Jeno

"Mirror please, Jung Jeno" sindir Jaemin

Jeno hanya mencebikkan bibirnya sebal kala Jaemin membela Renjun.

"Tidak kok, tidak ada yang aneh darimu. Hanya saja Mark merasa jika-AUH! Mark, sakit" adu Jaemin ketika Mark menjitaknya

"Hanya saja?" tanya Renjun penasaran

"Hanya saja Mark merasa kau mirip dengan gadis kecil cinta pertamanya" sahut Haechan

"Ah, jinjja?" seru Renjun kaget

Mark hanya mengumpat dalam hati dengan mulut ember kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Hanya satu yang bisa membuktikannya. Renjun, apa kau tahu nama asli Mark? Mark itu nama panggilannya" tantang Jeno

Jeno sendiri sebenarnya kaget dengan pertanyaan mendadaknya tersebut. Yang secara tak sengaja membuat Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin juga penasaran. Mereka menunggu jawaban yang akan Renjun keluarkan dengan gugup, termasuk Jeno sendiri.

Renjun tampak berpikir sejenak, "Umm.. Minhyung?" ujar Renjun tak Yakin

Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin menatap tak percaya pada Renjun. Bahkan Jeno lebih kaget dari mereka bertiga.

"Hei, ada apa? Aku benar ya?" tanya Renjun heran

Tidak ada jawaban. Mereka terlalu kaget dengan jawaban Renjun tadi, terutama Jeno dan Mark.

"YA! JENO JUNG, KEMARI KAU!" teriak seorang gadis memecah keheningan

Seorang siswi dari kelas sebelah menghampiri bangku Jeno dengan murka dan-

"Ya, beraninya kau berbohong padaku. Dasar, Jung sialan" amuk gadis itu dan mengguncang tubuh Jeno seperti Renjun tadi

"Ya, Yena-ya. Geumanhae" pekik Jeno begitu Yena –siswa tersebut menambah kecepatan guncangannya

"Salah sendiri kau membohongiku dengan bilang jika Renjun sudah mati. Rasakan ini" anarkis Yena sambil mengacak rambut Jeno kasar

"Yena-ya, hentikan okey. Jeno hanya mengerjaimu" lerai Renjun sambil memisahkan Jeno dan Yena

Yenapun berhenti 'menganiaya' Jeno dan menatap Renjun lalu memeluknya erat. Sedangkan Jeno, gadis itu sedang merapikan tatanan kuncirnya yang rusak.

"Kau tahu, Jun-ie. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau pindah ke luar negeri tanpa memberitahuku dan kembaran sialanmu ini bilang kau sudah meninggal. Itu membuatku sangat sedih tahu" ujar Yena

"Berani mengataiku sialan, akan kubunuh kucing kesayanganmu itu" ancam Jeno

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan ribut lagi. Jika kalian bersama, kalian pasti seperti ini. Jangan bilang selama aku tak disini kalian selalu ribut?" sahut Renjun

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku sekarang dan tidak ada penolakan" ujar Yena dan menyeret Renjun pergi meninggalkan Jeno

Haechan, Jaemin dan Mark hanya menatap kepergian gadis bernama Yena itu dengan mulut terbuka.

"Jeno-ya, kau berteman dengan gadis bar-bar tadi?" tanya Haechan

"Bukan. Dia teman Renjun sejak sekolah dasar" jawab Jeno sambil mematut penampilannya pada cermin kecil di kotak pensilnya

"Itu berarti dia temanmu juga 'kan?" tegas Jaemin

"Sudah kubilang bukan. Cukup aku mengenalnya saja. Bisa semakin gila aku berteman dengan gadis rusuh seperti Yena" ujar Jeno dan berdiri dari bangkunya "Kalian tidak ke kantin? Aku ke kantin dulu karena Yoojung, Hina dan Saeron sudah menungguku dari tadi"

"Kau duluan saja, nanti kami menyusul" jawab Haechan

Jenopun meninggalkan mereka bertiga ke kantin terlebih dahulu.

"Benar-benar saudara yang tidak biasa" gumam Haechan

"Benar, aku juga heran mengapa Jeno menutupinya jika ia punya saudara? Dan lagi, mengapa mereka bisa memiliki karakter bertolak belakang?" tambah Jaemin

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Kita ke kantin saja. Ayo, Mark" ajak Haechan sambil menyeret Mark diikuti Jaemin

Mark masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang ia lihat sedari tadi. Kehadiran Renjun, pengakuan Jeno tempo hari, gadis kecilnya yang berubah menjadi remaja namun tampak sedikit ada yang berbeda. Benarkah Renjun gadis masa kecilnya? Batin Mark.

.

.

.

Kantin sudah tampak agak penuh mengingat 5 menit yang lalu jam istirahat baru berbunyi. Jeno dengan tenangnya berjalan ke meja Yoojung, Hina dan Saeron kemudian duduk di samping Hina dan merebut minuman gadis itu.

"Ya, kau itu datang-datang bukannya minta maaf malah merusuh! Dasar" omel Hina

Sedangkan Jeno hanya cuek saja dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya, Jung Jeno! Mengapa kau belum minta maaf juga? Ayo, cepat minta maaf pada kami" bentak Yoojung

"Astaga, kalian ini kekanakan sekali" cibir Jeno

"Hey hey, kau itu. Sudah salah masih saja berakting tak bersalah. Cepat minta maaf jika kau masih ingin berteman dengan kami" suruh Saeron

"Ck! Kalian berisik sekali. Baiklah, mianhae aku sudah membohongi kalian" ujar Jeno kemudian membungkuk pada Yoojung, Saeron dan Hina "Puas?" cibirnya

"Baiklah, kami memaafkanmu" balas Yoojung

Jeno hanya mencebikkan bibirnya melihat gaya sok cool milik Yoojung.

"Kau itu tidak cocok berlaga seperti itu tahu" sindir Jeno

"Diam kau!" seru Yoojung sambil melempar tissue pada Jeno

Jeno benar-benar berbeda jika sudah berada diluar lingkungan kelas atau saat jam pelajaran. Ia yang terkenal cuek dan ketus jika berada di kelas atau saat jam pelajaran menjadi sangat humble begitu ia tak berada disaat tersebut. Mungkin karena Jeno adalah si ranking1, sehingga jika di kelas ia berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pelajaran.

"Omong-omong mana kembaranmu tadi?" tanya Saeron

"Dia tadi disekap oleh Yena. Aku tak tahu gadis aneh itu membawa Renjun kemana" jawab Jeno santai

"NUGUYA? YENA? YANG YENA DARI KELAS 3-4?" tanya Yoojung shock

"Memangnya ada apa? Yena itu teman Renjun sejak sekolah dasar sebelum pindah dari sini" jawab Jeno heran

"Jeno, apa kau yakin dia teman Renjun sejak sekolah dasar?" tanya Hina

"Hey, tentu saja. Kau lupa ya jika aku dan Renjun kembar?" sindir Jeno

"Bagaimana bisa Renjun berteman dengan gadis siluman itu. Kau tak salah 'kan?" tuntut Saeron

"Kalian ini, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jeno penasaran

"Kau lupa ya? Karena siapa Siyeon dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini? Siapa yang membuat Arin kehilangan beasiswanya dan harus menjadi penjaga kantin dan dipermalukan banyak siswa karena tetap ingin bersekolah disini? Dan karena siapa juga Koeun kecelakaan bulan lalu? Itu semua ulah gadis siluman yang kau bilang teman kembaranmu sejak sekolah dasar, Jung Jeno" ujar Yoojung dengan emosi

Jeno hanya menghela nafasnya. Jeno tahu siapa itu Yena dan sangat tahu bagaimana gadis itu. Tapi Jeno hanya diam tak membela semua tuduhan Yoojung karena faktanya memang begitu. Tapi, meski Yenalah yang salah ia takkan dihukum. Karena sekolah ini milik ibunya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut gadis siluman hah?" bentak seseorang

Yoojung, Hina, Saeron maupun Jeno menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yena yang sedang bersidekap dan menatap tajam pada Yoojung.

"Memangnya siapa lagi siluman di sekolah ini?" tantang Yoojung ikut berdiri dan bersidekap

"Yoojung-ah, hajimara.." bisik Jeno pelan sambil menarik rok Yoojung pelan

"Siapa kau berani mencari masalah denganku?" geram Yena

"Siapa aku? Apakah penting bagimu? Untuk apa kami takut padamu?" sahut Saeron dan ikut berdiri

Jeno hanya memijat pelipisnya merasa pusing ketika Saeron semakin memperkeruh suasana. Ini tidak baik untuknya jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan menyebut Yena gadis siluman?" tanya Renjun datar

Jeno semakin dibuat pusing ketika Renjun ikut dalam pertengkaran Yoojung dan Yena. Tuhan, tidak lagi! Batinnya.

"Kau tahu Renjun, ia sudah menyebabkan tiga teman kami mengalami hal tragis. Gadis siluman ini berani menjebak dan melukai teman kami yang mengetahui sifat busuknya. Dan lagi, kau jangan dekat dengan dia. Dia bisa saja mengahncurkanmu sewaktu-waktu" ujar Yoojung

"Teman kalian mengalami itu karena itu balasan seseorang yang mengganggu privasi orang lain, bukan karena ulah Yena. Dan tahu apa kau tentang Yena? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia" balas Renjun

Yena hanya menyeringai sambil menatap Yoojung dan Saeron.

"Wah, Renjun. Dalam sekejab saja gadis siluman ini sudah berhasil mengotori pikiranmu. Oh aku lupa, dia temanmu sejak sekolah dasar. Pasti sudah banyak hal buruk yang dia tularkan padamu 'kan? Apa yang kau dapat jika berteman dengannya?" sindir Yoojung

Renjun menahan emosinya dan hampir menampar Yoojung, jika saja..

PLAKK!

Jeno tidak melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Cukup, Yoojung-ah. Hentikan semua omong kosongmu!" ujar Jeno

Tidak hanya Yoojung, Saeron dan Hinapun menatap tak percaya pada Jeno.

Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin yang baru datangpun penasaran dengan keributan yang terjadi antara Yena-Yoojung dan Jeno.

"Kau.." ujar Yoojung tak percaya

"Yena-ya, mianhae. Tolong jangan kau anggap serius ucapan Yoojung dan Saeron. Mereka hanya iri padamu. Mianhae" ujar Jeno pada Yena

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Untuk kali ini aku berbaik hati mau memaafkan mereka. Ayo Renjun, kita pergi" ujar Yena dan mengajak Renjun pergi

"Jeno, kami sungguh tak percaya kau lebih membela dia daripada kami" sindir Hina

"Hina, bukan maksudku-" bantah Jeno terpotong

"Kau benar-benar membuat kami kecewa, Jung Jeno" ujar Yoojung kemudian meninggalkan Jeno diikuti Saeron dan Hina

"Yoojung-ah, chakkaman.." seru Jeno namun tak diindahkan Yoojung

Jeno memutuskan untuk pergi dari kantin juga namun tak mengejar Yoojung, Saeron dan Hina. Entah kemana saja, asal membuat hati Jeno tenang.

Baik Mark, Jaemin maupun Haechan hanya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang Jeno lakukan pada Yoojung tadi. Ini untuk mereka melihat Jeno berlaku kasar pada siswi lain.

"Aku tak percaya tadi itu benar Jeno yang menampar Yoojung. Jaeminie, cubit aku" gumam Haechan sambil memegang tangan Jaemin

Tanpa babibu, Jaeminpun mencubit Haechan keras.

"Auh, sakit bodoh" keluh Haechan

"Kau yang memintanya bodoh" cibir Jaemin

Mark merasa aneh dengan Jeno. Ia merasa pasti ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Dan entah mengapa, ia menjadi sangat ingin menguak jati diri Jeno sebenarnya.

"Apapun itu, cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya Jung Jeno!" batin Mark

.

.

.

.

.

Jeno memilih pulang ke apartementnya daripada mengikuti tambahan kelas malamnya begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Padahal Jeno adalah murid yang paling sering bahkan selalu mengahadiri kelas malam, namun karena moodnya yang buruk serta kejadian siang tadi membuatnya ingin menenangkan diri.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar apartementnya, Jeno mengernyit heran ketika melihat pintunya tak tertutup rapat. Apa ia lupa menguncinya tadi? Ataukah mungkin ada pencuri yang masuk? Pikirnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, iapun membuka pintu itu kasar.

Dan begitu pintu itu terbuka, dapat ia lihat beberapa kardus juga koper yang berserakan di ruang tamunya. Jeno menatap bingung akan kehadiran barang-barang tersebut. Ia rasa ia tak sedang berkemas atau memesan barang-barang ini, kecuali jika ini..

"Oh, kau sudah pulang" seru sebuah suara

Dan sesuai dugaan, Renjun muncul dari arah dapur apartementnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartementku? Dan apa ini barang-barangmu?" tanya Jeno

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi di sekolah, aku pindah kemari. Dan aku juga sudah bilang pada Appa dan Eomma jika aku akan tinggal bersamamu di apartement ini lalu mereka mengizinkanku. Mereka juga bilang akan menanggung biaya hidup kita berdua, termasuk sewa apartement ini. Bahkan mereka menyewakan kita supir pribadi yang akan mengantar kita ke sekolah dan menjemput kita, jadi kau tenang saja" jawab Renjun

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari? Kau menguntitku?" tuduh Jeno

"Gunakan kata lain dari menguntit, itu terlalu kasar kau tahu. Bagaimana jika menstalker?" gurau Renjun

"Terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa" ujar Jeno malas

"Saat kau akan berangkat sekolah, aku sempat kemari dan memberikan lem pada tombol kunci password pintumu. Begitu kau pergi, aku menempelkan selotip pada tombol tersebut dan voila! Aku pintar 'kan?" jawab Renjun

Pantas saja tadi Jeno merasa ada yang aneh dengan tombol kunci password pintunya.

"Kau benar-benar licik, Renren" cibir Jeno

"Gomaweo. Aku tahu aku sangat jenius, No-ie" balas Renjun

Jeno hanya mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau sudah makan? Kebetulan aku membuatkan sup rumput laut kesukaanmu" tanya Renjun

"Sudah, terimakasih. Aku takut masuk rumah sakit jika memakan masakanmu" sinis Jeno

"Ya! Kau pikir masakanku seburuk itu? Harusya kau sadar diri jika kau sendiri juga buruk dalam hal memasak" sungut Renjun tak terima

"Setidaknya aku tak menyuruh orang lain untuk memakan masakanku" balas Jeno dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya

Renjun mengikuti Jeno dan ikut masuk kedalam kamar saudaranya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku mau ganti baju" ujar Jeno

"Kau tidak bosan dengan peanmpilanmu yang sekarang?" tanya Renjun

"Apa yang salah denganku? Toh, aku masih tetap cantik" jawab Jeno cuek

Renjun berjalan mendekati Jeno dan menarik kunciran milik sang saudara hingga lepas.

"Ya, Renjun! Kau ini apa-apaan?" bentak Jeno

"Lihat! Rambutmu jadi jelek karena kau terlalu sering menguncirnya. Ayo, kau ikut aku sekarang" ujar Renjun dan menarik Jeno keluar

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Hey, aku lelah bodoh" berontak Jeno yang masih diseret Renjun

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja!" perintah Renjun dan terus menyeret Jeno hingga keluar dari apartement.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua murid Seoul Art Academy menatap takjub pada sebuah mobil mewah yang tiba-tiba terparkir di depan gedung senior high school. Dan mereka semakin dibuat terkejut saat tahu siapa yang menaiki mobil tersebut.

Renjun yang keluar pertama dari mobil tersebut. Ia terus menarik Jeno agar sang saudara mau keluar.

"Cepatlah, bodoh! Kau ingin kita terlambat masuk?" umpat Renjun

"Shireo! Aku lebih baik ikut Shim ahjussi pulang" rengek Jeno

"Oh ayolah, No-ie. Jangan manja okey! Ayo cepat!" ujar Renjun serta menarik Jeno dengan paksa dan berhasil

"Aish, Renren! Kau menyebalkan!" cibir Jeno

Renjun tidak memperdulikan protesan Jeno dan terus menuntun sang saudara agar terus berjalan disisinya.

Selama perjalanan dari depan gedung hingga koridor menuju kelas mereka, mereka terus menjadi pusat perhatian terutama Jeno. Kalian tahu mengapa? Itu karena Jeno, gadis cuek nan dingin yang mereka kenal dan identik dengan rambut kuncir kudanya yang bewarna hitam tampak berbeda.

Kini rambut Jeno berubah menjadi warna blonde yang cantik, dan juga kuncir kudanya hilang entah kemana. Diganti dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai indah sedikit ombre, ditambah dengan bandana warna biru cerah yang manis. Membuatnya tampak cantik nan anggun.

Saking malunya, Jeno terus menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang ia bawa. Ingatkan Jeno untuk mencekik saudara menyebalkannya ini sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Jeno noona!" panggil seseorang

Jeno menolehkan kepalanya dan dapat ia lihat Jisung tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Jisung-ah.." seru Jeno

"Jeno noona, kau tampak-" ujar Jisung terpotong

"Jisung-ah, annyeong.." sapa Renjun

"Oh? Re-renjun noona? A-ah, annyeong.." sapa Jisung gugup karena kaget

"Ada apa, Jisung-ie?" tanya Jeno

"Ah, ani noona. Aku hanya memastikan jika tadi aku tidak salah lihat, hehe" jawab Jisung kikuk

"Wah, Jisung sudah besar sekarang. Noona sangat rindu padamu Jisung" ujar Renjun dan memeluk Jisung

"A-ah, nado bogoshipeo noona" balas Jisung lalu melepas pelukan Renjun

"Oh, aku rasa kita harus segera ke kelas" seru Renjun

"Kau duluan saja, aku menyusul" ujar Jeno

Renjunpun pergi ke kelas terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jeno dengan Jisung.

"Noo-noona, bagaimana dia bisa disini?" tanya Jisung tak percaya

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung Jisung-ie" jawab Jeno

.

.

.

Begitu Jeno masuk ke kelasnya, tatapan teman-temannya tak jauh berbeda dengan para murid di koridor.

"Omo! Jeno-ya, benarkah ini kau?" seru Haechan kaget dan memutar-mutar tubuh Jeno

"Astaga, Haechanie. Kau membuatku pusing" keluh Jeno

"Kau benar Jung Jeno 'kan?" kini Jaemin yang bertanya dan memegangi serta menilik wajahnya

"Kalian, hentikan" seru Jeno dan menampik tangan Jaemin pelan "Kau pikir siapa? Hantu?" cibir Jeno

Mark tertegun memandangi penampilan baru Jeno. Itu luar biasa. Jeno tampak lebih cantik dan ceria dengan penampilan barunya kini. Benar-benar mirip gadis kecilnya.

Namun Mark kemudian menampik pikiran terakhirnya. Tidak mungkin 'kan Jeno adalah gadis masa lalunya jika Renjun sudah disini?

"Yang manakah dirimu sebenarnya, gadis kecilku?" batin Mark

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

HAY HAY~~~

SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA AKHIRNYA FF INI AKU UP JUGA.. XD

Maafkan diriku yang sempat mengabaikan FF ini, karena jujur aku sempat kehilangan ide lanjutannya..

Tapi untungnya udah ketemu lagi.. XD

Maaf juga kalau ini ga bagus samsek dan makin abal serta makin bosenin..

Di chap ini sengaja banyakin scene antara Renjun-Jeno..

Masih mau dilanjut?

Review Juuseyo~~


	5. Chapter 4: Is That You? Really?

_Mark berlari menuju taman yang biasa ia kunjungi sepulang sekolah. Biasanya, ia akan disambut dengan gembira oleh gadis itu. Namun, hari ini berbeda bahkan yang ia temui bukanlah gadis yang biasanya. Mereka mirip, tapi bukan gadis ini yang biasa ia temui._

" _Kau siapa?" tanya Mark_

" _Namamu Mark 'kan?" tanya gadis itu balik_

" _Ya, dan kau siapa?" ulang Mark_

" _Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku hanya minta tolong, jangan dekati saudariku lagi dan jangan campuri urusan kami" peringat gadis itu_

" _Mengapa begitu? Kami adalah teman" bantah Mark_

" _Ikuti saja perintahku jika kau tak ingin menyesal" ujar gadis tersebut lalu berbalik pergi_

" _Ya! Kau siapa? Hey!" teriak Mark_

Mark langsung terbangun begitu mendengar jam wakernya berdering. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Namun anehnya, dalam mimpinya yang muncul adalah gadis yang lain. Atau mungkin gadis di mimpinya barusan adalah kembaran gadis kecilnya karena mereka tampak seumuran dan mirip.

Mark mengusak wajahnya kasar. Ia tidak asing dengan nada bicara gadis itu, tapi dimana? Belum selesai misteri siapa gadis kecilnya, muncul lagi gadis lain dalam mimpinya.

"Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku sekarang?" gumam Mark

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TRAPPING ON PAST**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **And others**

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present!**

Hope You Guys Like It!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4: Is That You? Really?**

Jeno menatap sebal pada Haechan dan Jaemin yang masih terus memandangi dirinya. Saking sebalnya, ia meninggikan buku yang tengah ia baca agar mereka tak menatapnya. Tapi Jeno yakin, Haechan dan Jaemin masih memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ya! Kalian, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!" geram Jeno sambil membanting bukunya

"Astaga, Jeno! Kau ini galak sekali" cibir Haechan

Haechan dan Jaemin duduk dibangku milik Yoojung dan Saeron sekarang, karena mereka belum datang. Maka dari itu mereka bisa mengganggunya –menurut Jeno.

"Kembalilah ke tempat kalian!" perintah Jeno "Kalian mengganggu ketenganku omong-omong" cibirnya

"Jung Jeno is back!" celetuk Jaemin

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Jeno?" tanya Renjun

"Kau tahu, Renjun. Jeno adalah gadis terdingin dan tergalak di akademi ini. Semua siswa disini takut dengannya. Dia juga sering berbicara menyakitkan pada kami. Tapi dia tadi terlihat sangat berbeda, terkesan manis mungkin. Sekarang dia kembali lagi menjadi Jeno yang galak" jawab Haechan

"Itu hanya pendapat kalian saja, dasar tukang bual" sindir Jeno

"Kau lihat sendiri 'kan, Renjun? Beginilah saudaramu" ujar Jaemin

Renjun hanya terkekeh sedangakan Jeno memutar bola matanya malas.

Mark berjalan kearah meja Jeno dan Renjun lalu berdiri disamping Haechan dan Jaemin.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan mengganggu Jeno terus dan kembali ke bangku kalian" ujar Mark

"Hey hey! Sejak kapan kau membela Jeno, Mark? Oh aku tahu, kau menyukai Jeno ya?" cerocos Haechan

Jeno langsung menendang kaki Haechan dan memelototi gadis itu, namun yang ditendang hanya tertawa. Sedangkan Mark hanya mencebik.

"Mark, bagaimana penampilan baru Jeno menurutmu?" tanya Renjun

Mark tampak menilik wajah Jeno sebentar, sedangkan Jeno memalingkan wajahnya agar tak bertemu pandang dengan Mark.

"Cantik! Jeno terlihat cocok dengan rambut blonde. Ia tampak seperti barbie" puji Mark jujur

Jeno menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah dengan pujian Mark. Haechan dan Jaemin tertawa tanpa suara melihat reaksi Jeno. Kapan lagi mereka akan melihat kejadian langkah ini.

Sungguh. Bagi Mark, Jeno sangat cantik bak boneka. Karena kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih juga kecil, ditambah hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis dan mata yang berbinar membuat Jeno tampak cantik dan terkesan seperti orang Amerika atau Eropa dengan rambut blonde. Benar-benar seperti gadis kecil cantiknya.

"Kalau penampilanku bagaimana?" tanya Renjun membuyarkan lamunan Mark

Mark memandang Renjun sejenak. Gadis itu juga mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna coklat terang dan dibuat bergelombang. Lumayan cantik.

"Kau juga cantik, Renjun" jawab Mark

"Jika dibandingkan dengan Jeno, lebih cantik siapa?" tanya Renjun lagi

Sejenak Mark tampak berpikir. Renjun memang cantik, tapi Jeno lebih mengesankan bagi Mark. Jika sudah seperti ini, siapa yang harus ia pilih?

"Umm, kalian berdua sama-sama cantik jika dibandingkan dengan Haechan dan Jaemin" jawab Mark sedikit bergurau yang langsung mendapat lemparan kertas dari dua sahabatnya

"Mengapa kau membandingkannya dengan kami juga? Kau 'kan hanya diminta membandingkan mereka" cibir Haechan

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ganti baju olahraga sebelum ruang ganti ramai" ajak Jeno karena pelajaran pertama hari ini olahraga

Ketika Jeno berdiri, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Yoojung, Saeron dan Hina. Jeno ingin memanggil mereka, namun mereka malah memalingkan wajah dan pergi. Jeno menundukkan kepalanya karena tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih.

"Sudahlah, kau masih bisa memiliki teman yang lain" hibur Renjun

Haechan dan Jaeminpun mengusap lengan Jeno.

"Kami juga temanmu, jadi jangan sedih" hibur Jaemin juga

.

.

.

Para siswa sudah berkumpul di tengah lapangan menunggu para siswi lainnya. Ada yang bergurau, ada yang pemanasan, ada juga yang hanya duduk bermalas-malasan.

"Heh, mengapa para siswi itu lama sekali berganti seragamnya? Mereka mau olahraga apa fashion show sih?" gerutu seorang siswa di samping Mark

Mark terus mendribble bola basketnya tak peduli dengan celotehan temannya. Tak lama, akhirnya para siswi datang satu persatu ke arena lapangan indoor. Dapat Mark lihat Haechan, Jaemin, Jeno dan Renjun berjalan beriringan di barisan paling belakang. Mereka semua menguncir rambut mereka seperti ekor kuda. Haechan dengan poni ke kanan, Jaemin ke kiri, Jeno tanpa poni dan Renjun dengan poni tengah. Benar-benar kompak.

Mark memicingkan matanya menilik penampilan Jeno dan Renjun, merasa familiar. Ia tertegun sejenak, ketika salah satu dari mereka mengingatkan ia pada gadis yang ada dimimpinya tadi pagi. Jika benar, maka salah satu dari mereka memanglah gadis kecilnya dan satu lagi adalah gadis yang memintanya menjauhi gadis kecilnya.

"Untuk penilaian kali ini adalah basket. Kalian akan di bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, satu kelompok tiga anak. Dan akan dilakukan dengan cara seperti bertanding antar kelompok. Yang pertama dari kelompok siswa, Mark, Sanha dan Chani melawan Jihoon, Samuel dan Daniel" ujar sang guru

Mereka yang dipanggilpun berdiri di tengah lapangan dan melakukan suit untuk menentukan siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Tim Mark akan melakukan operan pertama karena timnya menang.

Pertandingan antara tim Mark dan tim Jihoon terasa seperti pertandingan basket sungguhan karena mereka sama-sama dari klub basket.

Jeno terus memperhatikan bagaimana cara Mark mendribble, mengoper, melakukan tipuan, block dan shoot. Benar-benar tampak keren. Dan tanpa Jeno sadari, ia diam-diam tersenyum setiap kali Mark berhasil memasukan bola ke ring lawan. Saat Mark akan mengakhiri petandingan dengan melakukan shoot di area tree point, Jeno menautkan kedua tangannya. Berharap agar Mark bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna.

Begitu yakin akan posisinya, Mark langsung menembakkan bolanya ke arah ring dan masuk.

"Woah, daebakk!" seru Jeno senang dan bertepuk tangan

Haechan dan Jaemin langsung menatap Jeno dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Waegeure?" tanya Jeno heran

Jaemin dan Haechan hanya memandangi Jeno tanpa berbicara.

"Ya! Kalian ini-" ucap Jeno

"Tim selanjutnya dari kelompok siswi. Jeno, Renjun dan Hyeyeon melawan Yoojung, Saeron dan Hina" ujar sang guru

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Yoojung, Saeron dan Hina sejenak kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau pasti bisa melakkannya!" hibur Renjun sambil merangkul Jeno dari samping

"Jung twins, fighting!" seru Haechan dan Jaemin

Jeno, Renjun dan Hyeyeon tengah berhadapan dengan Yoojung, Saeron dan Hina. Dapat Jeno lihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari ketiga gadis itu. Lemparan pertama dilakukan oleh Jeno karena ia menang.

Begitu bola dilambungkan, Jeno mengarahkan lemparannya pada Renjun.

"Renren, sebelah kanan!" intruksi Jeno ketika melihat Renjun tengah di kepung oleh Hina dan Saeron

Renjun mengoper bolanya pada Hyeyeon yang bebas dan segera berlari mengiringi gadis tersebut menuju ring tim Yoojung. Jeno berusaha lepas dari kawalan Yoojung untuk membantu Hyeyeon.

"Hyeyeon, sebelah sini!" seru Renjun

Hyeyeon mengoper kembali pada Renjun kemudian Renjun berlari kearah ring.

"No-ie!" ujar Renjun ketika mengoper bola pada Jeno

Jeno sudah bersiap dibawah ring dan menerima operan Renjun, lalu memasukkan bola tersebut tepat pada ring.

"2-0 untuk tim Jeno" seru sang guru

Jeno terus mendribble bolanya berusaha menghindari Yoojung, dapat ia lihat gadis itu menatap benci dirinya. Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya pada Renjun dan Hyeyeon. Renjun dikawal oleh Saeron, sedangakan Hyeyeon oleh Hina. Renjun melambaikan tangannya, tanda bahwa ia bisa bebas. Langsung saja Jeno membuat tipuan dan mengoperkan bolanya pada Renjun.

Renjun berhasil menerima operan Jeno dan berlari menuju ring langsung sendirian. Ia sudah bersiap untuk melompat melakukan shoot namun Saeron datang dan menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang ketika ia melompat.

"Argh!" pekik Renjun saat Jatuh

"Renjun!" seru Jeno dan Hyeyeon

Renjun hanya meringis sakit sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Renren, gwaenchana?" tanya Jeno khawatir

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir" geram Renjun menahan sakit

Jeno ikut memegang kaki kiri Renjun.

"Akh! Appo.." ringis Renjun

"Ayo, kita harus ke ruang kesehatan" ajak Jeno dan menarik Renjun agar berdiri

"Gwaenchana, tidak perlu kesana" tolak Renjun

"Jangan keras kepala, Ren. Cepat bangun!" paksa Jeno dan terus menarik tangan Renjun agar berdiri

"Jangan memaksanya begitu" lerai Markyang tiba-tiba berada di samping Jeno "Ayo, kugendong ke ruang kesehatan!" tawar Mark dan membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Renjun

Jeno membantu Renjun untuk naik keatas punggung Mark dan membantu Mark membawa Renjun menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan, Mark menurunkan Renjun dari gendongannya lalu membantu Jeno mendudukan Renjun ke atas brangkar.

"Aku kembali ke lapangan dulu. Penilaianku belum selesai sepertinya" ujar Jeno meninggalkan Renjun dan Mark

Mark menyentuh pergelangan kaki kiri Renjun yang sedikit bengkak. Pasalnya, Renjun terjatuh cukup keras tadi, apalagi dengan posisi kaki yang tidak tepat.

"Auhh.." ringis Renjun saat Mark menekan kakinya

"Sakit sekali ya?" tanya Mark yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Renjun

"Disini tidak ada air hangat untuk mengompres kakimu. Bagaimana jika diperban saja agar tidak semakin bengkak?" tawar Mark

Renjun hanya mengangguk saja menuruti saran Mark. Mark mengambil beberapa kain kasa dan kapas serta alkohol di kotak P3K. Mark menuangkan alkohol pada beberapa kapas dan menempelkannya pada kaki Renjun dan menutupnya dengan kain kasa.

Renjun hanya meringis begitu rasa nyeri di kakinya akan terasa tiap kali tarikan Mark pada kasa tersebut mengencang.

"Menangislah jika memang sakit, tidak apa. Itu akan mengurangi sedikit rasa nyerinya" ujar Mark

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang manja, Mark. Aku sudah besar, jadi sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Lagipula aku kuat menahan rasa sakit karena sudah biasa" jawab Renjun

Mark menghentikan sejenak membungkus kaki Renjun. Bayangan akan gadis kecilnya muncul kembali.

" _Aku janji, jika sudah besar nanti aku tidak akan cengeng dan manja lagi, Oppa"_

" _Jinjja? Baguslah, kau akan menjadi gadis yang kuat jika sudah besar nanti"_

" _Aku tidak akan menangis lagi hanya karena terjatuh. Aku gadis yang kuat"_

Mark tersenyum begitu mengingatnya. Sepertinya gadis kecilnya menepati janji.

"Mark, are you okey?" tanya Renjun sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Mark

"Eh? Ah, i'm okey" jawab Mark ketika sadar

Mark merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan Renjun. Entah apa, tapi Renjun tampak berbeda. Mungkin karena pertumbuhan dan perkembangan membuat Renjun sedikit berubah –pikirnya.

.

.

.

Jeno mengejar Yoojung, Saeron dan Hina yang tengah berjalan di depannya.

"Yoojung-ah, kumohon maafkan aku" ujar Jeno sambil memegang lengan Yoojung

Yoojung menyentak tangan Jeno kasar.

"Memaafkanmu? Setelah kau menghianati kami seperti kemarin?" tanya Yoojung dingin

"Yoojung-ah, tolong mengertilah. Aku melakukan hal tersebut karena aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada kalian. Aku tidak mau Yena menyakiti atau melakukan hal buruk pada kalian semua. Aku tidak ingin masalah kalian semakin besar, maka dari itu-" ujar Jeno sedikit memohon

"Hentikan semua alasanmu, Jung Jeno! Kami tidak butuh kau lindungi" potong Saeron

"Saeorn, sungguh aku tidak sedang beralasan. Aku hanya tidak ingin hal buruk menimpa kalian" sanggah Jeno

"Sudahlah, Jeno. Kami sudah sangat kecewa padamu. Jangan buat kami semakin muak padamu" sarkas Hina

Jeno hanya menundukkan kepalanya begitu Yoojung, Saeron dan Hina berbalik arah dan meninggalkan dirinya. Jeno mengusap wajahnya ketika setitik air matanya jatuh.

"Tuhan, mengapa ini terjadi 'lagi' padaku?" keluh Jeno

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setiap Minggu pagi Jeno dan Mark akan belajar bersama di taman. Namun hari ini tampak berbeda karerna Renjun juga ikut bersama Jeno ke taman.

"Minhyung-ah, sudah berapa kali kubilang! Jika kau menemukan soal seperti ini maka gunakan cara yang ini. Mengapa kau tak paham juga?" geram Jeno

"Mian mian, aku lupa. Aku tak ingat kata kuncinya" bela Mark

"Kau sudah beberapa kali beralasan seperti itu!" cibir Jeno "Sudahlah, kita istirahat sebentar"

Renjun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Jeno. Astaga, saudaranya itu mengapa galak sekali sekarang? Batinnya.

"Jeno-ya, jangan seperti itu! Wajar 'kan jika Mark lupa. Lagipula, kau juga sedikit kurang jelas saat memberi kata kunci" ujar Renjun menengahi

"Kalau begitu, coba kau saja yang menjelaskan padanya" tantang Jeno

"Baiklah. Mark, tidak masalah 'kan aku mengajarimu juga?" tanya Renjun pada Mark

"Tentu tidak. Aku malah sangat bersyukur banyak yang akan membantuku" jawab Mark

Renjun hanya tersenyum dan mengambil buku Fisika Mark.

"Jadi begini, Mark. Gaya gesek terbagi menjadi dua macam, yaitu statis dan kinetis. Gaya gesek statis bekerja sejak benda diam hingga tepat saat benda bergerak, sedangkan gaya gesek kinetis bekerja saat benda bergerak, fungsinya untuk melambatkan laju benda. Ketika kau menemukan soal tentang ini, kau tidak perlu bingung harus memakai yang mana. Coba kau baca soalnya dan pahami. Misalkan soal ini, soal ini menanyakan tentang gaya gesek statis. Kau harus menggunakan rumus yang ini. Rumusnya memang sedikit sama, tapi kau tidak boleh terkecoh. Kita akan membuat kata kunci yang mudah. Untuk statis, kita akan menggunakan istilah 'start' yang artinya mulai karena pengucapannya hampir sama dengan statis. Jadi untuk gaya gesek statis kita gunakan rumus _F_ _s_. Sedangkan untuk kinetis, kita akan menggunakan istilah 'work' yang artinya kerja. Karena kata kinetis dan work sama-sama memiliki huruf k maka kita gunakan rumus _F_ _k_ _._ Apa kau paham?" terang Renjun

Mark tersenyum, merasa tertolong dengan penjelasan dan terbantu dengan istilah yang Renjun berikan.

"Sekarang, coba kau kerjakan soal yang ini. Jika jawabanmu tidak ada pada pilihannya, pilihlah jawaban yang paling mendekati. Contohnya ketika kau menemukan ada beberapa angka di belakang koma. Kau bisa membulatkannya ke atas jika angka terakhir lebih dari 5 dan ke bawah atau tetap jika angka terakhir kurang dari 5" ujar Renjun dan memberikan buku Mark

Mark mengamati soal yang Renjun lingkari dengan cermat dan mengingat kata kunci yang Renjun berikan. Mark tersenyum sejenak lalu mengerjakan soal tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia memberikan jawabannya pada Renjun.

"Wahh, kau berhasil Mark" seru Renjun begitu selesai mengoreksi hasil Mark

"Jinjja? Coba kulihat" ujar Jeno merebut buku Mark

Jeno melihat hasil pekerjaan Mark dan mencoba mengerjakan soal itu kembali lalu membandingkan hasilnya dengan milik Mark. Sama. Hasil Mark sama persis dengan miliknya meski hanya beda angka dibelakang koma. Jeno tersenyum tipis.

"Yeah, untuk yang ini kau berhasil Mark" puji Jeno

Mark tersenyum puas begitu mendengar pujian Jeno. Pasalnya, ini untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu memuji hasil pekerjaannya.

"Renjun-ah, gomaweo sudah membantuku" ujar Mark sambil menggenggam tangan Renjun

"Eh? Ahh, it's okey. I feel so great can help you" balas Renjun

"Woah, bahasa Inggrismu bagus sekali" puji Mark saat sadar bahwa bahasa Inggris Renjun lancar

"Aku pernah tinggal di Amerika dan juga aku sudah pandai bahasa Inggris sejak kecil" ujar Renjun

"Really? I was live in Canada too" seru Mark

"Oh yeah? I think it's like a destiny between us" gurau Renjun

Mark dan Renjun saling tertawa dengan gurauan yang mereka lontarkan dalam dialog bahasa Inggris mereka. Mark tersenyum hangat setiap kali melihat senyuman dan tawa Renjun. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik dan mengingatkan ia akan gadis kecilnya.

"Benarkah ini dirimu, gadis kecilku?" batin Mark sambil memandangi Renjun

Saking serunya bercanda, Mark hingga melupakan satu lagi gadis yang ada disamping kirinya. Begitu mata Mark bertemu pandang dengan Jeno, ia baru sadar jika gadis itu hanya diam sejak tadi.

"Jeno, mengapa diam saja?" tanya Mark

"Aku benci bicara dalam bahasa planet" cibir Jeno

"Hey, kau ini ada-ada saja! Mana ada bahasa planet seperti itu" ujar Mark sambil mendorong kening Jeno

"Ya! Beraninya kau" kesal Jeno dan balas mendorong kening Mark

"Jeno sedari kecil tidak suka atau lancar berbahasa Inggris, Mark. Maka dari itu dia diam" terang Renjun

Mark terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di hati dan pikirannya. Tapip, apa itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ada yang masih nungguin FF ini?

Maaaaaf banget kalo aku sering ngaret buat update FF ini..

Dan maaf juga kalau makin gajelas..

Review juseyo~~~


	6. Chap 5: Forgotten and Remembered

" _Kau menangis lagi?" tanya Mark pada gadis dihadapannya_

" _Jangan bilang karena bahasa Inggris atau Matematikamu jelek" tebak Mark_

" _Aku sudah mencoba mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi mengapa hasilnya sama saja?" keluh gadis itu_

 _Mark berjongkok dihadapan gadis tersebut dan mengusap rambutnya._

" _Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya jika hanya dalam sekali coba. Jangan menyerah hanya karena tidak maksimal dipercobaan pertama. Kau pasti bisa" tenang Mark sambil menghapus air mata gadis itu_

 _Mark hanya terkekeh melihat pipi chubby dan hidung mungil milik gadis itu memerah akibat menangis. Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis lain dan menarik tangan gadis yang menangis tadi._

" _Ayo, cepat kita pulang! Appa dan Eomma mencarimu dari tadi" ujar gadis itu dan menarik tangan gadis yang menangis_

" _Tunggu dulu!" tahan Mark menghadang gadis itu_

" _Apa? Kau jangan ikut campur urusan kami dan jangan dekati saudariku lagi" hardik gadis itu dan berjalan melewati Mark_

Mark bangun dari tidurnya ketika cahaya di kamarnya terasa berbeda. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada headbed sambil meremas rambut.

"Hah, mimpi itu lagi!" keluh Mark "Argh, sial! Mengapa aku tak mengingat siapa mereka?" geramnya

.

.

.

.

 **TRAPPING ON PAST**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Lee Jeno**

 **Huang Renjun**

 **And others**

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present!**

Hope You Guys Like It!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5: Forgotten And Remembered**

Mark meletakkan kepalanya pada tumpuan lengannya di meja. Kepalanya akhir-akhir ini semakin terasa berat. Ujian kelulusan, ujian Universitas, kegiatan basket yang masih harus ia jalani meski sebenarnya dia sudah tingkat akhir namun sang pelatih memintanya tetap aktif, ditambah lagi dengan mimpi-mimpinya akhir-akhir ini.

Jangan salahkan Mark karena ia lupa siapa gadis dalam mimpinya. Saat ia pindah ke Kanada dulu, ia sempat mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat sebagian ingatannya hilang. Dan sialnya, mengapa ingatan penting itu yang hilang? Mark baru ingat beberapa kejadian tersebut saat pindah lagi ke Korea 2 tahun lalu. Itupun masih samar.

Mark menghela nafas lelah. Dokter bilang ingatanya akan kembali dengan sendirinya jika ia merasa kepalanya sakit. Cih, yang ada itu malah membuatnya pusing! Umpat Mark dalam hati.

"Oy, Mark! Kau sedang puasa?" tanya Haechan

"Berisik, Lee Haechan!" cibir Mark

"Ini waktunya makan bodoh! Cepat habiskan makan siangmu" perintah Jaemin

Mark hanya berdecak kesal dan mulai menyentuh piringnya.

"Mark, are you okey?" tanya Renjun

"I'm okey, Ren" jawab Mark

"Jangan sok-sokan berbahasa Inggris ya kalian" ejek Haechan

"Why? We lived in Americca. So, I think there's no problem with that" ujar Mark

"Ya ya, tersetah kau saja" cibir Jaemin

"Oh, jika Renjun pernah tinggal di Amerika itu berarti kau juga pernah tinggal disana 'kan?" tanya Haechan pada Jeno

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah tinggal disana" jawab Jeno santai

"Mwoya? Bagaimana bisa?" seru Jaemin tak percaya

"Buktinya kami bisa" ujar Jeno cuek

"Ya! Kau ini.." kesal Jaemin sambil berpura-pura akan memukul Jeno

"Kami memang sudah terpisah sejak kecil. Aku dengan orangtua kami dan Jeno dengan bibi kami. Itu karena Jeno lebih nyaman disini. Ia pernah diajak ke Amerika, namun karena cuaca disana tidak sesuai dengannya maka dari itu kami tidak mengajak ia ikut pindah kesana" sahut Renjun

"Bukankah disana iklimnya sama dengan disini?" tanya Haechan

"Disana sedikit lebih panas. Dan juga Connecticut memang tempat yang sedikit menyeramkan. Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak betah, maka dari itu aku pindah ke China" jawab Renjun

"Kau pindah atau kabur? Eomma bilang kau pergi ke China sendirian" sindir Jeno

"Belajar hidup mandiri sepertinya lebih cocok sebagai istilahnya" balas Renjun

Jeno hanya mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Lalu, di China kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Jaemin

"Aku tinggal sendiri di apartement" jawab Renjun

"Omo! Kau sudah mandiri sejak kecil ternyata" puji Haechan

Mark tersenyum, bangga dengan sifat dewasa Renjun yang sudah ada sejak ia kecil. Gadis kecilnya benar-benar sudah dewasa.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pergi ke China ketika umur 11 tahun. Mana mungkin Appa dan Eomma mengizinkanmu tinggal sendiri?" bantah Jeno

"Disana ada Sicheng Samchon dan Kun Imo sebagai tetanggaku. Jadi ketika sarapan dan makan malam mereka selalu mengundangku" jawab Renjun

"Sama saja itu namanya bukan hidup mandiri" cibir Jeno

"Setidaknya aku hidup sendirian tidak sepertimu diusia sekecil itu" ejek Renjun sambil menjulurkan lidah

Jeno mendengus sebal dan berakting akan memukul Renjun.

"Kalian benar-benar saudara yang aneh" sindir Haechan

"Berisik!" ujar Jeno "Hey, Minhyung-ah! Kau sudah bisa belum pelajaran yang tadi Park Ssaem terangkan?" tanya Jeno pada Mark

"Sedikit. Mengapa? Kau sudah tidak mau mengajariku lagi?" tanya Mark balik

"Setidaknya jika kau paham aku tidak terlalu merasa direpotkan" balas Jeno dingin

"Ya ya. Aku juga bosan kau omeli terus" cibir Mark

"Jeno, mengapa kau memanggil Mark dengan nama aslinya?" tanya Renjun

"Memangnya ada apa? Aku tidak salah panggil 'kan?" tanya Jeno balik

"Hanya aneh saja" jawab Renjun

"Aku yakin jika orangtua Minhyung juga memanggilnya sepertiku" ujar Jeno

"Hey, bagaimana kau tahu? Jangan-jangan-" ujar Haechan kaget

"Aku asal tebak! Jangan berpikir macam-macam" potong Jeno

"Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan nama Mark. Itu terdengar bagus dan keren" ujar Renjun

"Apanya yang keren dari nama pasaran seperti itu? Yang ada hanya menyusahkan saja" cibir Jeno

Mark memeganggi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Jika terus seperti ini Mark sendiri juga tidak tahan. Ini terlalu menyiksa.

"Minhyung-ah? Gwaenchana?" tanya Jeno sambil memegang bahu Mark

Mark hanya mendesis sebagai jawaban.

" _Oppa sengaja membuat nama yang sulit agar tidak mudah kuingat 'kan?"_

" _Nama Oppa terlalu keren untuk diingat"_

Ingatan itu kembali lagi. Mark memejamkan matanya berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit kepalanya.

"Minhyung-ah/Mark.." panggil Jeno dan Renjun

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir" ujar Mark

Mark menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Seingat Mark, gadis kecilnya hanya ada satu anak dimasa lalu. Tapi mengapa saat remaja Mark merasa ada dua?

'Sial! Sebenarnya dia yang mana?' gerutu Mark dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang Mark dan Renjun terasa canggung tanpa percakapan apapun. Mereka pulang bersama omong-omong, karena Jeno pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu Renjun yang sedang piket kelas. Dan beruntungnya Mark juga ada briefing dengan pelatih basket tadi, sehingga ia tidak pulang sendirian. Benar-benar saudara menyebalkan –batin Renjun.

"Mark, berhenti!" pekik Renjun

Mendengar pekikan Renjun, Mark langsung menarik rem motornya mendadak. Membuat tubuh mereka terdorong kedepan.

"Ya, Renjun! Kau itu kenapa? Tadi membahayakan kau tahu!" omel Mark

Renjun tak memperdulikan omelan Mark dan langsung turun dari motor Mark. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan dan berjongkok mengambil sesuatu. Mark hanya diam memperhatikan apa yang Renjun lakukan.

"Kucing yang malang! Mengapa kau di tengah jalan seperti ini eum? Kau akan membahayakan nyawamu" ujar Renjun sambil menggendong seekor anak kucing yang basah

Mark tersenyum melihatnya, jadi Renjun berani membahayakan dirinya demi menyelamatkan nyawa seekor kucing yang memang tak tampak olehnya tadi? Benar-benar gadis malaikat.

Renjun membawa kucing tersebut ke tepi jalan dan menurunkannya disana lalu menutupi kucing tersebut dengan koran bekas.

"Dengan begini kau akan aman dan selamat. Bye bye, kitty" ujar Renjun lalu berjalan kembali kearah motor Mark

"Kau menyukai kucing?" tanya Mark

"Begitulah" jawab Renjun singkat lalu kembali naik ke motor Mark

Selama perjalanan, Mark terus teringat akan kejadian masa lalulnya.

" _Oppa, cepat selamatkan kucing itu! Kasihan sekali dia tak bisa turun"_

" _Biarkan saja. Dia juga akan turun dengan sendirinya nanti"_

" _Ish, Oppa! Jika ia jatuh bagaimana? Nanti kalau dia mati karena terjatuh, kau orang pertama yang kusalahkan"_

 _Mark mencebik sebal lalu mulai memanjat pohon tersebut. Sebenarnhya Mark benci kucing, tapi demi gadis kecil itu Mark rela melakukannya._

 _Setelah berhasil meraih kucing itu, Mark turun dan memberikannya pada gadis tersebut._

" _Akhirnya, kau selamat! Kitty yang manis" seru gadis tersebut sambil mengelus tubuh kucing itu_

" _Cih, jika sudah begini aku diabaikan" cibir Mark_

Mark menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ah, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" seru Renjun begitu masuk ke ruang tengah

"Oh, kau pulang juga! Kukira kau tadi diculik" ujar Jeno sambil menonton TV

"Gadis cantik sepertiku memang rawan jadi korban penculikan. Tapi untungnya tadi aku bertemu Mark dan diantar olehnya" jawab Renjun

"Really? Tumben sekali dia memberi bantuan cuma-cuma. Dan lagi, sepertinya memang lebih baik kau diculik saja agar tak merepotkanku" celetuk Jeno

"Ya, kau ini! Sudah tega meninggalkan saudaramu pulang sendiri masih saja mencari gara-gara" geram Renjun sambil mengacak rambut Jeno

"Ya- HATCHI!" seru Jeno namun terpotong karena bersin "Ya! Kau baru saja memegang kucing?" tanya Jeno marah sambil berdiri

"Memang. Oh my! Aku lupa belum cuci tangan" seru Renjun sambil menepuk dahinya

Jeno menyeret Renjun pergi kearah dapur. Setelah sampai, gadis itu langsung mengucur tangan Renjun dengan air wastafel.

"Dasar jorok! Harusnya kau mencuci tanganmu dulu" cibir Jeno

"Sorry, i'm forgot okey! Aku juga lupa kalau kau alergi kucing" jawab Renjun dan menggosok tangannya

"Kau juga alergi, pabbo! Lihat, kulitmu merah karena terkena bulunya" ujar Jeno

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga lupa" bantah Renjun enteng

Jeno terus menggosok hidungnya yang gatal. Ia ingin bersin tapi tidak bisa.

"Pasti kucing itu kotor sekali! Astaga, hidungku" keluh Jeno sambil memegangi hidungnya

"Kau hanya punya masalah di hidung sudah manja seperti itu. Kau tidak lihat tanganku seperti orang terkena luka bakar?" sindir Renjun

"Berlebihan. Salah sendiri sok memegang kucing apalagi kucingnya kotor" balas Jeno

"Aku 'kan kasihan dia berada di tengah jalan sendirian tengah malam begini. Lagipula, menolong seorang kucing akan membuat hidupmu selamat" elak Renjun

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada hewan dan tahayul huh?" cibir Jeno

Renjun hanya menggedikkan bahunya cuek.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini awal libur musim panas. Berhubung ia punya waktu luang, Jeno memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu di kedai kue dan es krim dekat kompleks apartementnya. Hitung-hitung memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk menambah uang jajan –meski uang dari orangtuanya sudah sangat cukup. Dan kebetulan juga Jeno sudah bekerja disini sejak dulu saat libur sekolah.

Ketika Jeno sedang membersihkan meja, suara lonceng pintu terdengar, menandakan ada pelanggan datang. Jeno menghampiri pelanggan tersebut dan menyambutnya.

"Selamat da-RENJUN!" pekik Jeno begitu mengetahui pelanggan tersebut

"No-ie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Renjun tak kalah heran

"Tentu saja bekerja, apalagi?" jawab Jeno cuek

"What? Are you kidding me?" seru Renjun

"Am i look like liying to you?" cibir Jeno

"Yang benar saja? Apa uang dari Appa dan Eomma kurang huh?" tanya Renjun

"Cepat katakan kau ingin pesan apa agar aku bisa menyiapkannya untukmu segera dan kita mengobrol. Okey?" tawar Jeno

"Okey, wafle dengan saus apple dan green tea smoothies" ujar Renjun

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, akan kusiapkan" balas Jeno dan meninggalkan Renjun untuk mengambil pesanan saudaranya

Renjun memilih duduk di meja dekat jendela. Dengan begini ia bisa melihat keadaan di luar sana. Kedai ini cukup bagus, dengan gaya minimalis yang rapi ditambah dengan dekorasinya yang tampak cerah dengan corak bunga pada dindingnya.

Tak lama, Jeno menghampiri Renjun dengan pesanan gadis tersebut dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Ini, pesananmu. Semoga kau menikmatinya" ujar Jeno

Renjun mengambil pesanan tersebut dari hadapan Jeno dan mulai menyantapnya.

"Hm, ini enak. Apa kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Renjun

"Apa kau ingin masuk Rumah Sakit jika aku yang membuatnya?" sarkas Jeno

Renjun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan dingin saudaranya ini.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan?" tuntut Renjun

Jeno menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak.

"Aku memang bekerja disini. Bukan karena uang dari Appa maupun Eomma kurang. Aku hanya ingin mengisi waktu luangku dengan hal yang lebih bermanfaat, selain belajar. Dan aku juga ingin belajar mandiri dengan berusaha mencari uang sendiri tanpa merepotkan orangtua apalagi terlalu bergatung pada uang mereka diusiaku yang masih muda ini" ujarJeno dengan sedikit cibiran untuk Renjun diakhir kalimatnya

"Tsk, aku tahu kau menyindirku baru saja" sindir Renjun

"Benarkah? Kukira kau gadis yang tidak peka" sindir Jeno balik

"Manusia itu tumbuh dan berkembang, yang artinya mereka masih bisa berubah" ujar Renjun

"Wah, bahkan pemikiranmupun ikut berubah ya? Tapi sayang, aku tak terkejut dan tak terkesan" balas Jeno

"Dan aku juga tidak peduli kau akan terkejut dan terkesan atau tidak. Kau bahkan jadi semakin dingin dan ketus dari sebelumnya. Tidak heran jika kau akan sesombong ini" sindir Renjun

Jeno mengernyitkan alisnya. Hey, tidakkah seharusnya ia yang berbicara seperti itu? Apakah Jeno harus membawakan kaca seukuran badan untuk gadis itu? Pikirnya.

Renjun memandangi ponselnya yang sedari tadi menyala. Dapat ia lihat ada sebuah chat masuk. Segera ia buka isi chat tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Oh ya, tadi aku mendapatkan pesan dari bibi Park ketika kami berpapasan. Bibi Park memintamu untuk ke rumahnya setelah jam kerjamu selesai" ujar Renjun lalu bersiap pergi "Oh, dan satu lagi. Setelah urusanmu dengan Bibi Park selesai, jangan lupa bantu aku untuk menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk perkemahan musim panas kita nanti. Aku pergi sekarang" pamit Renjun

Jeno hanya memandangi kepergian saudaranya itu dan membereskan piring dan gelas pesanan Renjun tadi.

.

.

.

Sesuai apa yang Renjun sampaikan siang tadi, begitu jam kerjanya selesai Jeno pergi ke rumah Bibi Park atau ibu Jisung. Yah, meski terpaksa harus berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya tapi ia tak mungkin mengabaikan pesan tersebut. Mungkin saja 'kan ibu asuhnya –atau yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri- itu memiliki urusan penting dengannya.

Setibanya di kediaman keluarga Park tersebut, Jeno langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Memang sedikit tidak sopan, namun karena ia sudah biasa kemari –dan menganggap rumah ini rumahnya juga- pasti keluarga Park takkan melarangnya.

"Bibi, aku datang" seru Jeno sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu

Dapat Jeno lihat, ada wanita lain disana yang tengah duduk dengan Bibi Park yang membelakanginya.

"Ah, kau baru pulang No-ie? Kemarilah, ada seseorang yang mencarimu" ujar Nyonya Park

Jeno mulai mendekati bibinya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mecari-" ucapan Jeno tertahan setelah mengetahui siapa yang mencarinya

"Lama tak bertemu ya, No-ie chagiya" sapa wanita tersebut

Jeno membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Wanita ini.. Bagaimana bisa ia disini?

"Eo-Eomma?" ujar Jeno terbata

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

SUDAH BERAPA LAMA DIRIKU MENGABAIKAN FF INI YA LORD?!T^T

Maafkan diriku yang bolak-balik terserang stuck ide tak terhentikan ini.. u,u

Dan aku juga tahu kalau makin kesini FF ini semakin membosankan dan tak menarik sama sekali..

Masih ada yang minat sama FF ini?

Aku udah nyoba bertahan biar semua FF ku ga bakal Discontinue, tapi entalah..

Kalau kata Herin "Everything happen because a reason"..

Review juseyo~~


End file.
